Stuck in the Future!
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: 1910 AD.  Meet Sora, artist and painter, and the unfortunate victim to the side effects of Reno's curse.  2011 AD. Enter Riku.  Reno's cousin and selected by Larxene to babysit the wayward artist.  Can they overcome time to be together? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YOU REALLY NEED TO READ, 'WELCOME TO THE PAST' TO UNDERSTAND THIS FIC! Check our profile page, please. **

**I'm gonna finally spill the news. We are on HAITUS...have been for almost a month now. Not that you noticed cause we had such a GIANT backlog of stories. Still do in fact. But once that river runs dry kids...not sure what to tell you:D Between jobs and moving, our RP and fanfiction has taken a back seat. Not that we dont' love you...well, most of you, it's just...life blows:D:D:D**

**So, please...enjoy this while you can;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - 2011<strong>

"I'm happy to say that your server is back to functioning normally and that all viruses have been deleted." I smiled at the rather large older gentlemen seated across the desk from me. He gave me a nervous smile and nodded.

"I don't even know how we even got viruses on there, but thank you Mister Cartwright for all your help with this matter." Yeah right. I'll bet you don't know how you had over thirty files of illegally downloaded porn on there either. And I'm sure it had nothing to do with all those viruses. I just smiled and accepted my check, shook his hand and nodded to the receptionist on the way out. These places were all the same. Problem with the computer? Check the downloads. Probably all the porn people ended up downloading at work. It was disturbing.

I checked my phone and saw I had a few missed calls. Sighing as I saw they were all from Marluxia, I quickly put my bluetooth on and got into my car and dialed as I started the engine. I'd asked him to not bother me at work, but he didn't really care. Oh well, I'd warned him and he couldn't be upset about me ignoring him. Listening to the phone ring, I waited and decided I probably had time to stop at the bank before heading back to my apartment.

"Well it's about fucking time!" I grimaced and held myself back. It would do no good to snap at him, he'd only whine until I apologized.

"I was at work. What's up?"

"I know you were at work, and I told you I'd only disturb you in case it was an emergency. Which, considering the state of my head, it is. The bleach was mega heavy on my hair and I have to wait for a long while before being able to color it back unless I want to go bald. I can't show up like this at your family dinner."

"What are you talking about? You did something to your hair?" I groaned. "I told you that you looked fine! What did you do?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, which told me it was probably real bad. "Paulette," The apprentice down at the hairdresser's he worked at, "assured me that she could do this. All I wanted was to lighten it and get some highlights." He paused, seemingly hesitant. "It's pink, Riku. My hair is candy pink."

"What? Marluxia! What on earth possessed you? Dear lord." I was torn between laughing at the thought and being really pissed. He knew that this dinner was a big deal and I didn't want my family to see him like that!

"Yeah well, you're gonna have to deal with it since if I go over it now?" He sobbed fakely, "Bald. I'd rather it remain pink forever than go bald. My scalp is actually hurting right now. I think she added too much..." His voice trailed off, telling me he was focused on something else now. "Have to go! Love you!" Click.

Nodding at that, I hit the end button on my phone. It wasn't really my thing to say 'love you' to everything, but that was just the way Marluxia was. He ended every phone call like that and most of our conversations. It was...endearing in a way. But, dear god, now I was going to have to introduce him to my family with pink hair. I guess I couldn't really be pissed at him, but it was humiliating, to say the least.

Which reminds me...Grabbing my phone I scrolled through my contacts and sighed as I highlighted my cousin Reno. Why did I have to be the one to remind him? Oh yeah, because my aunt was the worlds biggest homophobe and she refused to talk to her son. Reno's father was my uncle, but he'd run off when Reno was just a kid and since I was the closest one in age to Reno, I was the fallback contact. Whatever. I hadn't seen him in years. And we weren't that close back then anyways. Pulling into the parking lot at the bank, I killed the engine and took a deep breath and prayed for his voicemail as I dialed.

"What?" He barked.

Jumping at his voice, I scowled. Rude, much? "Hey, easy Reno. It's just Riku."

"Yo. What do you want?" He didn't sound happy, surprised, annoyed or anything really. Just monotone. Clearly having no opinion about me whatsoever.

Rolling my eyes, I bit out, "Nice to talk to you too. I'm just doing my duty and calling to invite you to the family get together. You coming?"

There was a pause and then his voice, "Of course I ain't coming, Cuz, where the hell's your head at? Reno don't show to these events, yo?" He waited and when he realized I wasn't going to talk back, "Kay, you get me, good. Gotta go, yo, middle of a job, talk to you...When the fuck ever."

Scowling at his attitude and just annoyed at him in general, I snapped back, "When the fuck ever, huh? Yeah, I figured. Later, cuz." I hung up. He wasn't coming, fine. I hadn't expected it, but I guess it would have been nice to see him again. What in the hell was he up to? Nobody knew anything about him at this point and maybe that was because no one had even asked. But it's not like he was really that nice to talk to as evidenced by his reaction to my phone call. I sighed. I was going to call him back, maybe if I could just talk to him, things would be better and he'd think about coming. At least to not totally give up on his family. I hit send again and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - 1910<strong>

"I thank you, Mister Kinsley, for having been willing to add my brother in the painting even if it was already finished..." Lady Kairi murmured as she looked over my shoulder while I added the last strokes of bright red to Axel Griffits unusual hair. "I miss him so..." I could hear her sigh softly, but it wasn't an unhappy sound. "But wherever he might be, I'm sure he's better off."

Pulling the brush gently off the canvas, I smiled at her. "I'm surprised Lord Ashdown had a photograph of him at all." Since he'd gone without informing his sister of his whereabouts, she'd only been able to give me a reference of him through a relatively old photograph. Apparently it hadn't been taken that long ago, but it hadn't been well taken care of, which is how it had taken me quite some time to make sure I got his features right.

Lady Kairi nodded, "Hmm... Yes, it is strange. Looking at the photograph I'd almost say Axel wasn't aware..." She murmured, holding the picture carefully in her hands. "Well. You did splendid work once again. I'll make sure to call on you when my baby is born." She rubbed her rounded belly, smiling. "Would you like some tea? I can get my servant to bring you an afternoon snack if you are hungry?"

I grinned, shaking my head. "No, that's alright, thanks. You're too kind, Lady Kairi, but I have some business to attend to in London and since I am here, I might as well make use of it. I'll see myself out after having cleaned up." I waved around at the chaos around me. Brushes in water goblets, oil paint on several pallets.

"As you wish." She touched my shoulder affectionately and then exited the room, leaving me on my own. Making sure the door was properly closed behind her, I let out a sigh, slumping back into my stool and running my paint covered fingers through my hair. Oil was a substance of evil. I disliked it very much. Yet, I was quite good at it. Aquarelle was more to my liking though, but many of my customers preferred their paintings with oil.

Standing, I started gathering my things, making sure to clean the brushes before putting them back into their pocket or otherwise I'd be in the same situation I'd been last time. Or, well, many a time. Pockets filled with oil paint and seeping into it. Yes, oil was evil... Pulling the shoulder bag over my head, I frowned throughout the motion, suddenly feeling lightheaded, my stomach upset and my knees weak. Letting the bag drop on my shoulders, I held onto my head when I saw white, realizing that I probably needed to eat. I did that often, forgetting to eat and drink properly when I was painting, much too far gone in concentration to think of my bodily needs.

When the moment of weakness subsided, I sighed in relief, deciding that I should go treat myself with some kind of pastry. Maybe I should ask Lady Kairi to get me that afternoon snack after all. I turned around to look at the painting one more time before taking off, needing to make sure I hadn't forgotten any type of detail. I'd done some touch ups on Lady Kairi's figure and that of Lord Ashdown as well while adding Axel to the scene. I frowned, then blinked and then to make absolutely sure, I rubbed my eyes and then tried looking again.

How was it dry? Eye twitching, I leaned closer, reaching out with a shaky finger and touching it. Pulling back, my lips parted and a long squeaky sound escaped it as a piece of my painting crumbled off. Not just dry, but ancient dry! It needed to be hydrated! Was that dust? I grabbed onto my chest and sobbed at the state my painting was in. Granted, it's not like it was a personal piece I had emotions tied too, but I'd spent months on this thing! Wait, where was the light? Why was it dark? Whirling around, I frowned at the night sky visible through the window and my heart beat picked up in speed as all the furniture was covered in white sheets. What in the name of hell was going on?

"Is this some kind of joke?" I shouted out, feeling just a tad scared. In response, a shrill noise went off, something I'd never heard before in my life and terrified me to my very soul. Yelping, I jumped away from the painting and the general direction the sound was coming from, hiding behind an oak desk that had been new just a few minutes ago, but looked antique now.

When the noise stopped, I carefully peeked out over the oak desk, spotting the thing the noise had come from. Well, that must be the strangest thing I'd ever seen in my life. It was rectangle shaped and seemed to have some sort of lid... A window? The noise went off again, the window glowing a bright white light and jumping back with wide eyes, I knocked the back of my head into a wall, wincing and rubbing the spot.

"It won't hurt you, Sora Kinsley. Pick it up and open it, then you press it to your ear and listen."

Banging my head against the wall against in another jump of fear, I darted my eyes across the room. "Who are you?"

"Larxene. Your friendly neighborhood witch. Do what I tell you, silly boy, or else it might be too late." She wasn't in the room... A witch? Well, I better do as she said then, I wouldn't want her to use black magic on me for not listening.

"O-okay." I stuttered out, getting up on shaky legs and making my way slowly over to the thing that was still glowing and producing noise. Picking it up like she'd instructed, I frowned, not all that scared anymore of it as it didn't seem to bite, more curious to find out what it would do. Opening it, I pressed it against my ear, hoping it wouldn't hurt it. There had been a great painter in the Netherlands, Van Gogh, he cut off his ear. I wanted to be great like he was, but preferably with both ears.

Gulping, I waited and listened like Larxene the witch had told me to do.

"Hello? Reno? Hello? Dude, I know you're there. Stop breathing like that, it's creepy."

Eyes huge, I slowly pulled the thing away from my ear, stared at it and then pressed it back again. "Ehm, hello?"

There was a pause and then, "Who is this? Where is Reno? Is this his boyfriend?"

Boy-friend? "I have friends that are boys. I don't know a Reno though. What are you?" An object that spoke... "Is this a phone?"

"Are you on drugs? That is Reno's phone! Go and get him." The voice was speaking slowly, obviously thinking I was dumb.

"I don't need drugs, I'm very healthy." I told the man with the funny accent seriously. "And I don't know this Reno, so I can't go and get him." I smiled then, sitting down on the stool now covered with a white sheet. "I've never talked on a phone before. You see, I'm only a painter and can't afford one of them. But rest assured, I've seen these devices in the house of Lord's when I paint their portraits."

"Argggh! This is starting to piss me off! Get my god damned cousin on the phone right now! And you better hope that he decides to leave you behind when he comes to visit. I don't like you already!"

Pulling the phone from my ear so he wasn't shouting into it, my frown deepened. "You are quite rude, sir." I didn't like confrontations, or people getting angry at me, it made me uncomfortable and I wasn't very good with them. "I... Larxene the friendly neighborhood witch told me to pick up this phone and listen to what you had to say. So that is what I am doing." I paused for a moment and then, "Might you know what is going on? It is nighttime and it was only afternoon less then ten minutes ago."

"Witch?" A pause. "What in the hell is going on? Where are you? How can it be nighttime?"

"I am in London. It is the third of May 1910, sir. It was afternoon time less than ten minutes ago and suddenly it is night time. Should I be worried?"

"Umm, no. No, it's not. It's the third of May 2011. And I'm in Las Vegas, so that means it must be nighttime in London. But that's besides the point? Where did Reno go? I was just talking to him!"

I wrinkled my nose. "Could you please stop talking so loud? I can hear you just fine." I assured and then froze. "2011?" No... it couldn't be. Although... Las Vegas was something I'd never heard off and his accent did sound very strange. And I was on a phone that I'd never seen before, especially because it was not attached to a cord and apparently it didn't need to connect through the phone house first. Blinking, I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Uh oh..."

Hearing the man on the phone ramble on, I stopped listening and carefully placed the device on the stool after having stood up. Licking my lips, I looked up at the ceiling in worry. "Larxene? I think there's been a misunderstanding. You see, I wasn't aware magic was true at all up until you told me it was. I didn't order a spell to be cast. Maybe you mixed up the customers? Is it possible someone used my name as a prank?" I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. "Was it Hayner?"

I couldn't help but jump in fright again as her voice rang through the room with a soft chuckle. "No, it wasn't your friend. Apparently there's more to the curse I placed upon Reno then I thought. Unfortunately, you're the side effect I didn't predict. What Riku Cartwright says is correct. You are in 2011 and I'm sorry to say that you will be stuck in this time period for a while until I figure out how to get you back."

"Oh..." I muttered, not quite sure how I felt about this. "Well, I suppose I can't do much about it."

Larxene sighed, "I am truly sorry, Sora. You are a good guy and don't deserve this. But, to make up for my mistake, I'm going to make sure you are comfortable during your stay here in 2011, okay?"

I gulped, nodding my head. "Yes, alright. Thank you, Larxene."

"Careful, you're too nice. That might cause you problems in this time period. Now, stay right where you are and I'll go and find a way to get you situated while I solve this curse mystery."

* * *

><p><strong>Riku<strong>

"God dammit! Answer me!" I didn't know who this clown thought he was, but if Reno brought him to the family reunion, then I was going to give him a piece of my mind in person.

"Riku Cartwright? Is this the right apartment?" A female voice rang through the room and sounded an awful lot like the one I'd heard muffled in the background along with that clown. Only now it came from right behind me.

Spinning around, the phone still in my hand, I glared at the woman who stood in front of me. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?"

She raised and eyebrow and then sighed. "Okay, lets not drag this out. Like this," She snapped her fingers and then... disappeared. In a puff of smoke no less. Before I had any real time to... react in the most manly manner possible, of course, she poofed back, smiling. "Yeah, so, I'm going to need your help." She drawled out, walking over to my couch and seating herself in it.

Okay. That wasn't really something you see everyday. In fact. Here in the real world, that never happened. Magic. Or more precise, a witch. Gulping in fear, I closed my phone and slowly walked over to my recliner, keeping an eye on the witch in front of me.

Gingerly sitting down on the chair, I took a deep breath. "What is going on?" Keeping my voice low, I prayed that she wasn't the type to curse rude people.

"I _am_ the type to curse rude people. But you're not so bad, Riku Cartwright. Your cousin on the other hand..." She blew out some air, looking exasperated. "Reno fucking Heffings... He needed to be taught a lesson for all the wrong he did on a daily routine basis." She shrugged. "So I cursed him, sent him back to a simpler time where I figured he'd be forced to see the light." She sat up, clearing her throat and smiling. "See, now that part is brilliant. The minor side effect on the other hand..." She cringed, blushing and sitting back in the couch.

"Side effect?" I can't say I was really surprised about Reno pissing people off, the guy had a big mouth. And now I was sort of unnerved as she seemed to read my mind. 'What am I thinking now?' I thought at her, just to test it.

She grinned then, "You're wondering why you didn't faint upon realizing magic is true. I can answer that. Before coming in here, I made sure to place a spell on your apartment, making the people inside more open minded. It helps you work through the mind blowing knowledge with ease and serenity..." She murmured out in a zen like manner. And then she snapped out of the calm state. "But yeah, side effect. See, I'm only an apprentice witch, so I don't got the hang on it all yet. When I tossed Reno into 1910, I accidentally pulled a boy named Sora Kinsley from 1910 into 2011." She pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "Might have something to do with that rule I decided wasn't worth paying attention too..."

I cleared my throat. "Why did you even curse Reno? Can't you just un-curse him?" An apprentice witch. That was probably not a good thing to have going around cursing people.

She shook her head. "No, he needs to learn his lesson." She said firmly, clearly determined to punish my cousin. "And I don't have the power to break the curse, only Reno does. Meantime... I catch glimpses from the future and it tells me that I gotta convince you to babysit the little painter from 1910, so... Please just agree to take care of him while I figure out how to bring him back to his time period. I'd rather you consent on your own terms." She said meaningfully, with a smile and everything.

I gulped, understanding the underlying threat easily. Nodding, I prayed that she would not want to curse me because of my association with Reno. "Yes, ma'am. I can babysit your boy painter." Please break your curse, Reno. Get your ass back here.

"Yeah, don't put your hopes too much on that ass. He's very selfish, hence the curse." The witch said, jumping off the couch. "Well, get up and take my hand. I'll take you to him. You'll have to take a plane back, which, good luck with that by the way..." She snickered while offering me her hand. "I'd poof both of you back here, but I'm only an apprentice, so I only get to poof a certain amount a week and I only got one poof left."

"Um, wait! I need my passport! Money, ugh, just wait!" Jumping up and quickly moving away from her, I was still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that she just wanted to dump me in London and leave me there to make my way back home.

"Just a passport! The tickets are on me, you know, since it's sorta my fault." She grumbled. "I'll fashion a fake passport for Sora, since he obviously doesn't have one." Walking over to my desk, I pulled the drawer open, at least remembering where I'd put it in the first place. "Imma give you a potion too, have Sora drink it before getting into the plane in case he freaks out. Oh, and also, you might wanna bring him to the doctors when you guys get into the US. I don't know if he's had his shots considering time period difference and all that..."

A short hysterical giggle escaped me, and I clapped my hand over my mouth. He sounded like a puppy, and yeah, I was sort of on my way to a minor freak out. "Yeah. Okay." Biting my lip to hold myself together, I just gripped my passport and slowly extended my other hand. "Um, this isn't going to hurt is it?"

She shook her head, "No, it shouldn't. Then again, I'm supernatural and can handle pain better than humans." Waggling her eyebrows, she didn't give me time to respond as she snapped her fingers, my vision blurring and my nostrils filling with a lavender smell. My stomach turned and my head felt like I'd been drinking and I tried to focus my eyes into the blurring of the scenery around me. Not good. I think I was going to throw up...

"Hold on there, tiger." I felt the witch's hand grasp my shoulder, steadying me while giving me a moment to get back to normal. Once I felt better, I nodded at her and she let go. "Awesome. Alright, so, the boy is behind that door over there." She pointed at the door at the end of the long wooden hallway. "He seems to be handling things relatively well all things considered, but, just take it easy on him, okay?" She then snapped her fingers, a bag landing in her hands. "In this you'll find some food, clothes for Sora that'll fit this time period, his passport, the potion and the tickets. Including some money." She handed me the bag. "If for some odd reason he decides not to trust you, tell him you're a descendent of Vaan and Kairi Heffing and that should do the trick. Got all that?"

What? "I'm a what?" Taking the bag out of reflex, I just stared and tried to comprehend everything she'd told me. This was all happening too fast, I shouldn't be here, it was impossible! Right? It was dark and I could tell that the house hadn't been lived in for years, dust was covering the ground everywhere and I could almost taste the mothballs.

She leaned against the wall, smiling, "Here, listen to this and relax." She suggested. "Vaan Heffing, married to Kairi Ashdown. Lords in 1910. Sora painted her, her father called Ashdown, and Axel Griffits, who is Ashdown's bastard son." She explained calmly, making sure that I could take a moment to calm myself and ease down. "She married Vaan without the blessing of Ashdown. You and Reno descend from them."

"Okay." What else could I do but nod? I was in London, rescuing a boy painter, while my cousin was stranded back in time. And this witch was telling me that I was in fact, descended from a set of Lords and Ladies that this Sora person painted. Yes, this was going to reassure him. What was going to reassure me? "Where is he?" Deep breath in and out. I could do this. Reno better hurry the hell up.

"Right through that door." She pointed at the one at the end of the hallway, "I'm going to let you take it from here and give Reno my attention now. He's sorta freaking out himself and I think I should probably give him the facts before he terrifies the hell out of your ancestor Kairi."

"Yeah...good idea." Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I gave Larxene a little wave. "I'll hopefully see you soon and um, be nice to my cousin. Even if he is a jackass, he's family." Although, now that I thought about it, I was kind of curious as to what he'd been up to that led to him being cursed.

"He's a professional thief. Don't have sympathy for him." Larxene sneered. "That boy behind the door is a good one though. He's much too nice and I'm afraid it might get him in trouble. Protect him, would you? 2011 is quite mean." She gave me a nod and then walked away, pulling a cellphone out of her pocket as she went.

Taking a deep breath, I turned towards the door at the end of the hallway and started walking. He was probably some young kid, like a teenager. Sighing, maybe I could just turn on the TV and let him rot his brains with that to keep him out of trouble. Licking my lips and taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and winced as a very loud squeaking told me the door could use about a gallon of WD-40.

It was still sort of dark in the room, but there was a light on the outside of the house, probably right by the window it was shining through. What was his name..."Sora? Um, hello?" Glancing around, I squinted and looked for him.

A figure popped out from behind an antique oak desk, huge blue eyes staring at me. "You are the voice from that futuristic phone device."

Woah. Those eyes..."Um, what?" Brilliant, Riku. Instead of the 'young boy' that Larxene had mentioned, I was instead staring at an older teen, maybe even older than that. And dammit, he was beautiful. Spiky brown hair that made his eyes stand out, an innocent face and a perfectly proportioned body. I felt my heartbeat quicken and I tried to remember that I was in a relationship...but hell.

"Sora? You're Sora?" This wasn't going to be that bad of an assignment...Ugh. Way to be a good boyfriend, Riku. I blushed and felt the beginnings of my conscience slamming a hammer into my brain. Boyfriend, Riku. You have a boyfriend, so quit ogling the handsome artist in front of you.

He gave me a small smile, "Yes, that would be me. And you're that voice. I don't think I caught your name though...?" He stepped out from behind the oak desk, walking over, hand outstretched towards me, offering. He was wearing a pair of neat looking pants and a button up blue shirt, both clothing items smudged with paint, hand prints and brushes most likely wiped off them. He had some in his hair as well, and now from up close I could see he had some on his neck and jaw.

I took his hand, and smothered my hormones and feeling all sorts of guilty as I shook it. There was something wrong with me. "My name is Riku Cartwright. And I've been told I could inform you that I'm a descendant of um, Lady Kairi and Lord Vaan. That's supposed to make you feel better, I guess." I chuckled nervously and released his hand and ran it through my hair. "Um, is there a reason you're covered in paint?"

He blinked and then smiled brightly. "Lady Kairi is very nice. She was always trying to stuff me with pastries." Chuckling, he then pointed to the wall beside us. "I painted her. She wanted me to paint Vaan and their soon to be born child as well, but I will need to go back to 1910 before I can do that." He grimaced as he stared at the painting. "It looked a lot better when I was placing the finishing touches on it. But then I ended up here and now it's covered in dust and the oil is cracking." He frowned at me. "This is the strangest explanation I've ever given in my entire life."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I glanced at the painting and noticed that it was indeed cracking like he said. Taking a deep breath, I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. "So, are you ready to go? We should probably get out of here. Reno was a thief and I'm guessing that he wasn't here to admire your painting. The sooner we're back in Vegas, the better." Not to mention that I had a meeting in the morning...or um, wait. How far ahead was England, eight hours? Yeah, sighing in defeat, I dropped the bag on the floor and unzipped it. I'd never make it. "You need to get changed first."

He nodded, taking the bundle of clothes I fished out of the bag for him. "Yes, I probably should. People dress funny in 2011, and I better do as well so I don't stand out." He walked back over to the oak desk, hiding behind it, but I could still see some skin when he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his naked back to me. "I will try to not be a burden." He murmured, pulling a regular 2011 t-shirt over his head once he'd figured out how.

Oh my gosh. Naked skin...smooth...fucking hell. Snapping my eyes back to the painting, I ignored the feelings. It was nothing. He was attractive, yes. But that didn't really mean anything. No, I was a grown man in a relationship and finding someone else attractive was not a crime. No matter how cute he was. Plus, he was from the past. He wasn't gay. That was a huge weight off my shoulders. Yup, straight men were off limits.

"Don't worry about it. Larxene has pretty much taken care of everything. We'll fly back to the states and wait for her call when Reno has broken his curse. Then you can go back home."

He hummed absently while pulling up his pants and then... "What in the name is this?" He squeaked out, coming out from behind the oak desk and pointing down at his crotch.

Holy hell. I held in a moan and I wrenched my eyes away from where he was pointing. Swallowing, I looked at him hoping that he couldn't see my blush. "It's a zipper. You just pull up on it." Please, just let him be smart enough to figure it out...

He frowned, tilting his head curiously down at it and then pulled it up. "That is brilliant!" He declared. "Saix, one of London's finest tailor's, he would really enjoy this invention." Smiling, he then looked at me expectantly. "What is next?"

"You're fine now." Dear lord, was he ever. "Let's get out of here." I grabbed the bag and turned around heading for the door. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - A plane ride to Las Vegas later<strong>

I was worried that I'd make a fool out of myself, shout out every time I saw something that had evolved beyond the point of recognition to me, like the phone. Or that I'd exclaim in wonder every time I'd see something that hadn't been present in 1910 at all. Mainly, I'd worried about being a burden to Mister Cartwright in that sense. He was going out of his way to help me in this time period and I didn't wish to embarrass him. Little did I know back in the safety of the house's room that things would have been so overwhelming for me to absorb, shouting or exclaiming wasn't something I could even do.

The streets were different, as were the houses. The cars had changed and there were big great canvasses hanging everywhere with what Mister Cartwright called 'publicity'. Everything was bigger, shinier and 'better'. Television was very strange and the way people looked and dressed.

Busses, trains, planes. Electric toothbrush, showers and microwaves. Computers, xbox and ipods. Public toilets, McDonalds and chinese take out. Mister Cartwright had said that Larxene had given him a potion for me to take before getting on the plane, to help me 'relax'.

I'd honestly told him that everything was so mind blowing, the head ache was going to knock me out cold alone. Of course, that's before I was introduced to the airport security. They made me take my shoes off, and then they passed an electronic device over my body to try and see if I had anything pointy or sharp or dangerous carrying on myself. I'd assured them I didn't, but I guess they didn't believe me since they did it anyway.

I... Well, there was too much to think off. I'd seen so many new things in the expanse of just a few hours... I'm sure I forgot half of the things I'd seen. There was too much. Just, too many things. I... By the time we'd settled in the plane, Mister Cartwright had warned me that the 'take off' may be slightly strange to experience and I suppose he was right since during it I'd fallen into a slight panic attack and he'd quickly given me the potion. It was a couple of hours later that I'd told him the seats were very comfortable and he'd then told me we were lucky that Larxene had gotten us first class tickets. Never in my life would I have thought I'd travel with the lords one day... There were phones in the plane as well. Mister Cartwright had made a call to his 'partner'.

Apparently in 2011 you didn't necessarily have to get married to be officially with someone. I'd felt a slight sadness upon learning that bit of information. He was a very handsome man. Of course, even if he had been a bachelor, I wouldn't stand a chance. He was a descendant of Lady Kairi. Technically he was a lord. But I wasn't sure, so I figured 'Mister' to be the appropriate title. Whoever he was with, she sure was a very lucky lady.

He leaned over and looked at me. "Okay, now this next part is going to be a little bumpy. We're going to land, so just take a deep breath and don't freak out. Okay? I promise that even if it seems bad, we're fine."

Blinking out of my thoughts, I gulped and then nodded at him nervously, trying to breathe in and out as he'd instructed. The pilot speaking through a device that allowed him to be heard through the entire plane announced that we were going to land and indeed... A few minutes later we were descending, my stomach giving me the clear sign as I got the tickles there. I managed to stay relatively calm, that is until the plane hit the ground, or I assumed it did, I couldn't be sure, how could I know? Eyes wide, I squeaked out and quickly reached out to grip Riku's hand, feeling my heart racing in fear.

I heard him gasp and his fingers wrapped around mine and he patted my hand. Giving a little chuckle, he said, "It's okay, no worries. You're fine. Deep breaths, Sora." He didn't release my hand, just letting me hold onto him as the plane slowed down pushing us forward in our seats.

Not expecting the sudden stop, I slammed back into my seat, remaining frozen for a small moment before exhaling loudly. "Maybe Reno can just stay in 1910. I don't think I can do this once more just to go back to London and through the painting." I breathed out shakily. I then felt his fingers move, and I quickly released his hand, blushing and dropping my eyes away as I looked out the window and saw the plane drive into it's... Riku had called it a 'Parking space' for cars, so I assumed it to be the same for planes. Would 'cops' place a ticket onto the plane's 'windshield' as well if it stayed on the spot too long? Hmmm...

He cleared his throat. "Okay, um, when we stop, we have to wait a few minutes to get off and then Marluxia, my partner, will be meeting us in the parking lot." Pause, "I hope."

When the light told me I could, I undid the belt, standing to stretch my legs, cracking my neck too. "I'm sure she was very worried about your sudden vanish. She will most likely be waiting for you with great anticipation." I offered him a smile, knowing that if I was with someone like Riku Cartwright, I'd worry if he suddenly disappeared, and I'd most certainly await his return with great anticipation.

His eyes got wide, and he put his hand over his mouth and tried to smother a laugh. "Oh, this is gonna be good." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm gay. That means that I like men and my partner is a man. I know that is probably repulsive to you, but I assure you that in this day and age, it's okay for a man to be with another man. Does that make sense?" His eyebrows were raised and he was staring at me intently.

Being with men was okay in 2011? My lips parted and my heart swelled because of the kindness that was humanity. One day being with men wouldn't be considered wrong anymore... I'm sure there were more things that would pleasantly surprise me in this time period, but I'd never expected that one to be on the list.

I closed my mouth and nodded at him. "Yes, that makes very much sense." Riku got up and started moving out from our seats, gesturing for me to follow him as we walked after the line of people making their way out of the plane. "And it's not repulsive. I am..." I frowned, "Did you say the term was 'gay'?" I grinned. "I like that. I do feel particularly more jolly for liking men. Especially because in 2011 it's allowed."

He stopped for a second before turning around to stare at me, his mouth open in surprise. Glancing around at that people in front of us and behind me, he leaned forward and whispered, "You like men? Seriously? As in, you're gay? The whole men kissing men, men fucking men...That kind of gay?" His green eyes were wide and he licked his lips, watching me.

I chuckled, "What? Did you think you 2011 folk invented it?" When he blinked at my joke, I nodded as an extra to confirm his questions, crude as they may be, blushing as this wasn't exactly something I was used to. "That kind of gay." I mumbled out, peeking around and feeling my cheeks heat some more.

"Oh." Was all he said before turning back around and walking forward towards the exit.

Making sure to not lose sight of him, I stayed close behind, my heart picking up in speed again as we stepped out into the inside of the airport, now following the exit canvasses that would most likely lead us to the parking lot his male partner was waiting for us. He hoped. A couple of minutes later, Riku halted in his steps, looking around the large parking lot filled with very fancy shaped cars. I then saw a man walk towards us and my eyes widened, mouth dropping open because that was a hair color I'd never seen before in my life.

Not able to help myself, I walked over to Riku and asked, "Did the human body evolve as well over the years? Can people be born with pink hair?" I kept my voice a whisper, not wanting to offend the stranger.

He laughed quietly, a very nice laugh, and I could tell he was holding back. "No, no. He was trying to dye it and let's just say that he didn't do a good job. Just, try not to stare." Patting me on the back once, he took a step forward and gave the man a quick peck on the lips and said thanks.

I watched as Marluxia placed a loose arm around Riku's shoulders, giving him a smile before looking at me, his eyes trailing over my figure in curiosity.

"I was expecting an adult." My eyebrows raised in surprise and while I felt self-conscious now, I didn't let it show. Riku had told me he'd rather not tell Marluxia about the whole 'magic' thing. He'd connected me back to Reno, saying it was a favor to his family to have me stay at his residence.

"I am nineteen." I felt the need to point out, frowning at his pink hair because even if Riku had told me not to stare, it was impossible not too. "Yo." I added, hoping that would make me seem from this time period. Riku had told me a bit about Reno and I'd remembered that.

"Thanks again Marluxia. I didn't mean to call you away from work. Did you want me to drop you back off there?" Riku asked, brushing his hair out of his face.

"No, that's fine, Paulette followed me in her car and we'll drive back together." Marluxia assured, taking his arm off Riku's shoulders. "We're doing house calls this afternoon and the first one is close to the airport." He gave Riku a set of keys and then reached up to pat his cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," A quick peck on the lips, "Love you and talk to you later." Turning towards me, he gave me a small smile. "Nice to meet you." And then he walked off to a car with a woman waiting inside.

Inhaling deeply with his brow furrowed, Riku glanced at me and grabbed the bag. "Come on, let's go. Try not to freak out too much. I know that the buildings are going to look very...um...sparkly, but try not to distract me. Marluxia will kill me if I wreck his convertible."

"He'd kill you?" I shrieked, but didn't press for him to explain when he gave me a narrowed look and picked up in his stride to get to the car faster. He was probably just tired. Or maybe he was sad he didn't get to spend more time with Marluxia. I didn't like Marluxia, which was strange as he hadn't done anything unpleasant. I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku <strong>

Anyone else and I would be annoyed to high heaven right now, but as it was Sora, the poor victim of Larxene's meddling and Reno's curse, I tried not to smack him every time we passed one of the hotels on the strip and he gasped in surprise and asked me, 'What's that? What's that?'. After the fourth time I answered, 'a hotel', I think he figured out that they were all hotels.

This entire thing with Marluxia was making my head hurt. And it was making me feel like a first class asshole. I was very happy with Marluxia. Well, not very happy, but I was happy. Or I thought I was. Or maybe I was questioning my relationship because I felt more attracted to Sora than my own fucking boyfriend right now. Which made me angry at myself. I thought that I was at least a decent person when it came to things like this. But apparently I had wandering eyes just because me and Marluxia weren't always on the same page. And here I was trying to justify my attraction to someone and at the same time rationalize that maybe me and Marluxia really weren't happy together. What exactly am I supposed to do now?

I didn't want to throw away a six month relationship with my boyfriend because I was slightly attracted to some random guy I had to babysit, but I couldn't ignore that I didn't really feel that attracted to my boyfriend and the thought of breaking it off didn't upset me. And that, right there, was the main reason I felt like shit. Sora was an innocent bystander, but he was already a pain in the ass. I didn't need this kind of drama. This was like something you read about in the soap opera section of the supermarket tabloids.

As we pulled into my apartment complex a half hour later, Sora of course having to remark on the traffic that was backing up on the freeway, I parked and tried not to bang my head against the wall. I was attracted to Sora. And now he had to stay with me. All the while dealing with the fact that my relationship was not on the best terms. Or at least in my opinion we weren't on the best terms. More like we weren't on the same page as a couple. But that didn't mean we were going to break up. Right?

"We're here. Come on, let's get inside. I feel like shit."

He took the bag from me, looking uncomfortable. "I'll stay out of your hair." He murmured.

Oh crap, now I felt bad again. It wasn't his fault I was an asshole..."No, Sora, I'm sorry." I turned around to look at him after I unlocked the front door. "You're fine. This is all new to you. Feel free to ask me anything." Giving him a smile, I was trying to let him know that everything was alright. "I just don't travel well. Come inside and we'll get you settled in." Eying his body, I shook my head. "Yeah, we're gonna need to take you shopping. There is no way you can fit into my clothes."

"Oh!" He frowned, "I don't want to burden you too much. You most likely have plenty of things to do. I can just..." His eyes widened as he took in the apartment. "You are a lord..." He murmured, clutching the bag more tightly against him and trying not to touch anything around him.

"I'm a what?" Confused, I stepped closer after shutting the door. What was he saying?

He blinked up at me, giving me a sheepish smile. "A lord. You have a title and fortune." He explained carefully. "Don't you call it that in 2011? Your ancestors were lords, very wealthy people, respect-" He cringed, "Well, Lord Vaan was a scoundrel before Lady Kairi 'reformed' him. And as she married him without her father's blessing, that sort of made them the scandal of the town..." He grinned. "They are very nice people."

I threw my head back and laughed. Okay, my apartment was pretty nice. Vaulted ceilings, large kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms; it was considered luxury. But I definitely did not have a fortune. "Sora, I am not a lord. My family has been in America for generations and believe me, there are no titles like that here. In this country, everyone is equal. And I don't have a fortune. Just an apartment with some nice toys. Now, relax and make yourself at home and I'll give you a tour."

He pursed his lips, dropping the bag on the floor and from the looks of it, he was going to start that tour right now, with or without me. "I think I quite like 2011..." He murmured and then halted in his steps, looking down curiously at the stereo. Before I could really realize and warn him, he'd pressed a button, the music flowing out of it and I'm quite sure I'd never seen someone jump that high in fright. Falling back, he scrambled away, breathing heavily and looking terrified. "I wasn't expecting that! I remember the music boxes, but I honestly believe you people made too many shapes of them. I can't remember all of them!" He shouted.

"Sora," Snicker. "Sorry. Sora, relax. That's my stereo. And most anything electronic plays music. You're just going to have to get used to it." Walking closer, I patted his head, the soft spikes giving way. "Come on, let's get started. The sooner we start, the sooner I can introduce you to the wonders of the modern day shopping mall." I took a deep breath and stepped away from him and motioned for him to follow down the hallway.

"Yes, alright." He got out, glaring at the stereo while getting back up on his feet. I guided him into the living area and he stayed close behind me. "This is so strange..." He murmured, looking around, the couch catching his eye and that led him to walk away curiously again. Touching it hesitantly first, his lips parted and then he smiled widely before letting himself flop down on top of it. "This is amazing!" His voice muffled as his face was squished into the soft pillows. "I never get to try the sofas at the Lords and I don't have one myself because I'm just a poor painter!" He didn't seem particularly unhappy as he exclaimed this. Head popping out of the pillows he looked at me with big eyes. "Do you have one of those shower things?"

Gulping, I just nodded, wanting to mentally bleach away the images that assaulted me of him in my shower. "Yes, I have two. And before you get all excited, everyone who has a house has a shower in it." Tapping my chin, I thought of something. "Okay, you get to ask me one question per room, per day. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed easily, pushing off the couch. "You can ask me questions too if you want." He offered.

I stopped myself from saying no, as I figured he might be more comfortable if we were even in our questions. "Okay, first, tell me a little more about yourself. You're a painter, right?" Turning and walking down the hallway, I stopped at the first door. "This will be your room until further notice, I suppose." The room had a queen size bed in it and a dresser, with two side tables on either side of the bed.

"Woah..." He murmured, shaking his head after a moment of staring and then nodding at me. "Yes, a painter. I prefer aquarelle, but my customers back in 1910 prefer oil at the moment." He wrinkled his nose. "Messy stuff, I don't like it very much, but I'd rather paint with oil than work at a factory." He shuddered then. "Harsh places. My friend has broken his arm two times this year because of working there. But Hayner is s a tough one, so he can handle it." Looking into the room again, he shrugged. "I don't have any questions for this room."

Closing the door, I walked a few steps to the next room. My pride and joy. Smiling at just the thought of showing off this room, I asked, "Hayner? Is he your boyfriend? Oh wait, how does that work in the past?" I was really curious about that. Because if Reno was back there? I shuddered; heaven help anyone who would try and put him back in the closet. The guy was out there.

Sora snorted, "Hayner as my lover? Gods no." He looked thoughtful and then shuddered, telling me he'd tried to picture it. "No!" He shouted frantically. "I mean, no, he's not my boyfriend." More calm now, giving me a sheepish smile, then he frowned. "But... He might be gay, now that I think of it. Huh..." Shaking his head, he smiled. "We all have to hide. We cannot be public in any kind of way, it's very much frowned upon. Not just frowned upon, they'll bloody well kill you for it if they get the chance to corner you alone. I used to live in a small village in southern England. I had to run away because my boyfriend there suddenly decided to not be gay anymore and ratted me out. That's how I ended up in London."

Wincing, I said, "Man, I'm sorry. That kind of sucks. Well, nowadays you don't have to worry. I mean, some people still find it bad and what not, but not me." I smiled at him. "Okay, this next room is super special. It's my office and toy room. You can ask two questions for this one." I pushed open the door and waited for his reaction.

"It's so shiny..." He responded in awe, his huge blue eyes barely blinking as he slowly moved his head to take every bit of the room in.

"I am a freelance computer programmer, so everything you see here is because I need it." I glanced around basking in the three computers I had set up, the one with the duel monitors being my main work station. Up on the wall there was a fifty inch plasma screen so that I could relax and watch in here while I was working. The sofa was one an old roommate had left behind, still really comfortable, but it didn't match the set in the living room so I shoved it in here. "Basically, I make the big screens work."

"That is..." He was still taking everything in, so his voice seemed absent. "Very impressive. I'm not sure what computer programmer means. But maybe I can find a book that explains-" He tore his eyes off the room and then looked at me. "Well, everything truly." He paused and then, "But I'll still ask you questions," He assured quickly.

I laughed as I suddenly had an idea. "Hey, after I'm done taking you shopping, I'll introduce you to Wikipedia. It can answer all your questions." Closing the door, I continued walking, aiming for the door at the very end of the hall. Pointing to my right, I said, "This is a bathroom, I'm sure you don't need me to explain it, but just let me know."

About to walk on, I stopped when he didn't follow. Giving me a slightly pleading look... "Can I try that shower thing...?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Not until we get you some clean clothes. But first thing when we get back, okay? Come on, one more room and then we're done. Okay?"

Looking back longingly at the bathroom, he sighed and then nodded, following. "Yes, alright. Does Marluxia live here too?"

"Um, no. He has a key though. We just don't live together." Which was actually one in the long list of things that we fought about. But I didn't want to think about it right now. "This is my room and my bathroom is in the back." Turning the handle and opening the door, I was suddenly glad that it was laundry day and that I didn't have dirty clothes all over.

"You are a much cleaner person than I." He announced, peeking into the room and then pulled his head back out of the door frame, smiling up at me.

Glancing in, I was amazed that I'd remembered to make my bed, which automatically made the room seem cleaner. I was a bit spoiled, a California King size four posted bed took up a large area of the room, and I had a forty-seven inch TV in here mounted on the wall. A large desk was set up along the wall that had the windows on it, and my laptop was on it, charging.

"It doesn't always look like this, I promise. Okay, ready to go shopping?" If we left now, we'd have plenty of time to find him some clothes, make it back here, and then I'd still be able to do some work before bed. I'd had to move the meeting to tomorrow morning and I needed my sleep.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to disrupt your routine." Looking thoughtful, he then suggested, "Maybe if you give me directions I can get there on my own?" That seemed to confuse and scare him, but it was clear that if I told him that would be more practical, he'd do it.

"Sora, relax. And stop thinking that you're going to mess up my routine. You're my guest and I don't mind taking care of you. Just relax and we'll even stop and get you some good 'ol fast food. I'm sure they didn't have McDonalds in your time." I found it rather endearing that he didn't want to bother me, but that didn't mean that I wanted him to be running around in my clothes. He needed his own. Especially since I couldn't help but think about him running around with nothing on. Yup, he really needed new clothes.

"Well, alright then." He agreed. "Is it possible to use Reno's money so I'm not spending yours?" He raised an eyebrow, "He bloody well owes me."

"Let's check the bag and see. Larxene told me that she added some money in with your passport and I haven't looked at it yet." I grinned. "I'm thinking that if she can afford to send us first class, then _I'm_ thinking that we'll be fine in the money department." Closing the door, I walked back into the living room and dug around in the bag for a moment.

"How much?" Sora asked curiously, standing behind me and looking over my shoulder.

"I'm thinking we pretty much have unlimited funds." Dear lord. Reno was gonna kill her if he found out about this. Tucked into the side of the bag, was a credit/debit card with Reno's name on it. And a four digit code stuck to the front with a post-it; his pin number. Poor guy, I was going to enjoy this.

"I think the witch likes me." Sora declared.

"Well, you seem really sweet, and plus you're a victim in this whole mess. Of course she likes you." I quickly memorized the pin code, put the card in my pocket and smiled. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TBC, updates...sporadic...*MWHAHAHAHA***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Dedicated to our loyal readers who bothered to read Welcome to the Past! We hope you are enjoying this still, and please review. Anyone wanna guess who the last couple will be?**

**Mature Content kiddos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - a week or so later<strong>

Wikipedia was the best teacher in the world. Although keyboards were very strange... But! I'd learned that Las Vegas is the most populous city in Nevada, and Nevada is a state in the United States. The United States had a president, not a king, called Obama and... he is black...

Many things had changed over the years, and I believed for the better. Maybe one day there could be a gay president, but maybe a woman should go first. Maybe at the same time since there were so many countries where they had presidents. I'd also learned that in 1914 the first World War would begin. It scared me... that was only 4 years away for me. And then a second world war would follow 25 years later. To find that out had been more overwhelming than anything else. It had taken me a day to kick myself out of the frown I'd settled in. I hadn't talked to Riku about it, I'm not sure why. In any case, the happier things I'd found out about is... art. There was more of everything and the artists that had come to be in the years between 1910 and 2011 were mind blowing. Salvador Dali was a god. I did not understand his concepts whatsoever, but I suppose that was alright.

Then there was the 'media' called digital art. You could paint on a computer... And they had electronic brushes as well. You couldn't get dirty anymore! Which was both strange and nice at the same time.

There was manga and anime and pixel art and photography and photo manipulations and CG and vector and then... 3D. I'd gone through all the Disney movies made in 2D first. I knew all the Tarzan songs by heart now because they reminded me of my situation. Youtube had allowed me to do that, I liked Youtube a lot. Google was like god. And Shrek! That was the first 3D I saw. I don't think I've laughed that hard ever. Actors! There were so many actors! They all seemed to die of a drug overdose at some point though...

Then there was that apple inventor. He invented many things. Riku said he invented too many things, that he needed to slow down because people couldn't keep up anymore. There was the ipod, ipad, iphone, imac. He sure liked his i's. And it was with an 'i' not 'eye', Riku had been very specific about that. He'd also been very specific about the two main different computers. PC and Mac. I was not to confuse them or otherwise I'd start a war, so to speak. Both looked the same to me. Of course, when I'd told Riku that he'd gasped and I'd then quickly run and hide in the bathroom, taking advantage and using the shower.

Ah, the shower... It was the love of my life. I was trying to convince Riku to let me learn how to make them so I could build one back in 1910, but he said I wouldn't find the items necessary for it back in time. Then I'd suggested I just bring them along with me, and of course he'd then gone on about how I couldn't bring anything back because that might change the past, blah blah blah... He'd seen the movies 'Back to the Future' too many times, I was sure of it.

I'd been watching that series after Riku had suggested I should on the laptop he'd bought me with Reno's money. We were using Reno's money a lot. Then again, apparently he had a lot of it, so he probably wouldn't notice the difference much when he came back here. But yes, Marluxia had come by for their 'date night', which was one night a week were they went out together, just the two of them.

Riku was very nice, he'd asked me if I wanted to come, but of course I'd declined. I didn't want to disrupt their privacy and Marluxia had given me a rather pointed glare I hadn't been able to ignore. Riku had then told me that I could move the laptop wherever I wanted and so I had. I'd gone to lie on my very big comfortable bed, with chips... chips were amazing, so was coke. And then I'd watched the three movies all at once.

Except... I'd been interrupted throughout the second one near the end. Riku and Marluxia had come home and the door had slammed shut hard enough for me to be startled by it. Then there had been a _whooooole_ lot of cursing and name calling. English had become very 'colorful' over the years. I felt quite bad, because Marluxia seemed to believe I was the cause of their problems. Riku didn't agree though. He'd disagreed quite vividly and that had angered Marluxia even more. The fight had gone on for about an hour and a half; it would have gone on longer hadn't I needed to pee, which I did because I'd drunk too much coke and coke makes one pee.

So after having tried to hold it in as long as possible, I'd gone out of my room and effectively reminded them of my presence. Riku had been very embarrassed and uncomfortable, while Marluxia hadn't seemed bothered much at all. By the time I got out of the bathroom, they were gone and Riku wasn't back for the night. I knew he was okay, so I hadn't been worried. He was a grown man of twenty-five and didn't need me to hold him back from doing whatever pleased him. But... the idea of him going to Marluxia's to continue the fight privately? I knew what couples did after fighting... they made up.

Not having liked that idea at all... feeling strangely territorial over Riku, I'd gone back to watching the end of the second back to the future and had even managed to sit still throughout the entire third one, but my mind had wandered, not able to stop the small ball of jealousy growing in the pit of my stomach.

So, I'd started browsing... and... through no fault of my own, and that is truth, I'd landed on 'pornography'. But it had been a man with a woman and that had hurt my eyes, so I'd shut the laptop and just gone to bed.. Still feeling quite upset about Riku having a boyfriend. With pink hair.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day<strong>

Hearing the doorbell, I laughed giddily, jumping over the back of the couch and quickly making my way into the hallway, sliding over the slippery wooden floor all the way to the front door. Once there, I ripped it open and smiled brightly at the pizza delivery man.

"Hello!"

He blinked at my cheeriness and then smiled back. "One extra large cheese pizza." I nodded at him, grabbing the box and bouncing on my feet, my tummy grumbling as the smell filled my nostrils. "That'll be $12.50, Sir." I'd made sure to keep a hold on it, now placing it in his hands with a dollar tip. Because a tip was important.

A dollar seemed like an awful lot though. So was $12.50. It was hard getting used to the change of currency. The man frowned at the dollar, leading me to feel bad and add five more dollars. This time he gave me a curious smile, and I figured that was a good sign. The pizza delivery man wished me a good evening and turned to leave, also making space in my line of vision to see Riku walking towards the apartment entrance I was now standing in. He looked tired, his hair limp and his eyes had circles underneath them. I could tell that he hadn't slept much, but just looking at his rumpled state, I could tell that he wasn't happy about something.

Glancing up, he gave me a tired smile and nodded at me. "Oh, hey Sora."

Frowning in worry, I offered him the pizza box. "I ordered it all by myself. Would you like some?" I gave him a small smile, "Just cheese. No onions or mushrooms or anything." Because Riku didn't like that.

"I'm not hungry, thanks. I'm just," he sighed and stepped past me into his apartment. "gonna go take a shower, okay? I feel like shit..."

"Okay," I murmured, closing the door behind him. "Can I do anything to help not make you feel like shit?"

Despite his words about taking a shower, he dropped onto the sofa, his hand covering his eyes. "No, not really. This is basically just my fault and I just need to figure this out. I'm sorry about last night, Sora. Really. I can't tell you how embarrassed I am that you heard that." He didn't move his hand away from his face and his voice was on the scratchy side, probably from yelling.

"Don't worry, I'm not up to date with the curse word list of the modern day. I didn't understand half of what was said." That was true, actually. Passing by him on the couch, I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should help him feel better anyway, maybe take off his shoes, get him a blanket and a pillow, but... "You know where to find me if you need cheering up." I reminded softly before going back into my room with the pizza box, figuring I'd just give him the privacy he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku<strong>

I glanced between my fingers and watched Sora carry the pizza box to his room. This was really a bad situation. Marluxia had been completely unreasonable last night, starting with the date. I'd told him that I wanted to go and maybe bowl or play miniature golf or something, anything but the same old movie and dinner routine. I just wanted to have some fun with him, remember why we were dating in the first place. I'd been feeling a little disconnected from him and I _knew_ that was the reason that Sora was seeming so attractive to me. So, I figured that if we did something fun, something together, we could sort of, I don't know, rekindle the romance. Sighing as I undressed and started the shower, I grimaced as the cold water hit me.

That had been a complete and utter fail. He'd insisted that we go have dinner and then he'd dragged me to the worlds most annoying movie series. Saw. And even after I reminded him that I hate horror flicks, he'd basically thrown a fit until I agreed to go see it and of course, just like I predicted, I got grossed out halfway through. I spent the next hour in the lobby waiting for it to get over, only to have Marluxia give me the cold shoulder back to my apartment.

The was water heated up and I tried to let the stress drain away as I remember the fight that followed. Dear lord. Not one of my finer moments. It was really my fault, I suppose. Or at least according to Marluxia. All I'd mentioned was that I couldn't understand why he always insisted that we do things his way or no way at all and he'd jumped down my throat. And worse, he'd dragged Sora in on it, claiming that I was spending more time with some kid than him, and other things I didn't want to think about.

And then of course, Sora was actually in the apartment for that little episode. Finally, I'd just told Marluxia that I was taking him home and after the most uncomfortable car ride on the planet, one in which no words were exchanged, I dropped him off at his place. He didn't even glance backwards, only slammed my car door and stomped into his apartment.

Not wanting to return back home, I'd spent most of the evening playing blackjack at the Bellagio, grateful for the time to just be mindless. I'd come away with a few hundred dollars and a migraine but at least I'd successfully buried my guilt. Or at least I had until I saw Sora paying for a pizza at ten in the morning and all my feelings of guilt and shame came slamming back into me.

Washing the cigarette and stale cocktail smell out of my hair, I finally acknowledged that I had feelings for Sora and that I was a giant ass for betraying Marluxia. Or rather, I hadn't done anything except grow apart from him, nothing had happened with Sora. And nothing would. He would go back to the past and I'd be left single and miserable. But at least I wouldn't have to put up with anymore shouting matches.

Whatever. What the fuck ever to this entire mess. Scowling at the shower tiles, I finally threw my hands up in the air. Me and Marluxia; over. I wasn't going to be with a guy that called me a stuck up jack ass and many other things. I owed him nothing. People grow a part and that's just life. And Sora. Sweet innocent victim, Sora. Well, he can stay as long as he wants and then bam! He's out of my hair too. And that's exactly what I wanted. To be left alone. No more of this fucking drama, no more of these distractions. Shutting off the water, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to get dressed.

As I walked out of my bathroom, I nearly bumped into the very person I'd been trying to ignore, Sora, who held my house phone against his ear. His eyes widened as they fixed onto my chest and he gulped, blushing before quickly turning around and nodding his head to whomever was on the phone.

"No, it is quite alright. You do not have to apologize. If those were your reasons, then I understand why you may have been upset with me." A pause. "Oh yes, of course," He chuckled, "Sorry. Here he is." Sora turned, his cheeks a furious red and eyes cast downwards while offering me the phone blindly. "It's Marluxia."

"Th-thanks." I knew I was blushing as well. I mean, how awkward could this day get? Wasn't last night torture enough? Putting the phone to my ear, I softly said, "Hello, Marluxia. What's up?"

"Hey..." He said softly. "First off, I apologized to the kid, so you can stop apologizing for me. Second. Well, I know it's cliché, but I think we need to talk, Riku."

I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I think you're right. Hang on." I gave Sora a quick and apologetic smile and then went back into the bathroom so that I could hopefully make this conversation a little more private. "Okay. Why don't you go first?" Biting my lip, I prayed that he wouldn't start yelling again. That, I did not need.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I do that when I'm too chicken shit to come out with what I really want to say." He said carefully. "When you and I first met? We became friends and then shortly after wards found out we were both gay and single. Seemed like the perfect match, and to be honest, it almost was." He sounded nervous, but he was definitely not yelling. Just puffing a lot of air and clearly stressing out. "I can list all the major issues we have and that we constantly keep fighting about, no matter how determined we seem to be to not bring it up anymore at the end of an argument..."

He paused, sighing deeply. "The pink hair wasn't an accident, Riku. I did that on purpose. I wanted out on the family dinner. You know I love you, but I don't want to meet your family that way. When you invited me, I wasn't thrilled, I was scared." He murmured. "If I yelled yesterday it's because I was trying to break it off with you, our relationship, and well, fuck... I just didn't wanna hurt you and so I freaked and flipped out instead. Wrong of me, no shit, but there you have it."

"Wait. You're telling me that you want to break it off?" I asked softly. "Marluxia, I didn't mean to put pressure on you like that, and don't get me wrong, I can see that we are not really compatible now, but I hope that I wasn't a complete asshole, or whatever." This felt weird. Like the Twilight Zone. Was he just dumping me because he thought we weren't good together, or because of me having Sora basically living with me and that was causing friction?

"It's not the pressure, Riku. It's the fact that we can't have sex without cursing the hell out of each other since we can never agree. It depresses the fuck out of me. Having you invite me to meet your family was a wake up call." He groaned. "God, please don't take this the wrong way, but I love sex, and I'm not talking foreplay, I'm talking anal sex. Our decision on not having it? Bad, bad idea."

He grumbled. "Then when I realized how much it bothered me, I decided, well, maybe I can talk him into agreeing with me, but I can't and that's what makes me realize we aren't compatible at all. Two strict tops in a relationship?" He laughed weakly. I almost wanted to remind him I wasn't a strict top, but that he just made sure I didn't want to bottom. "I know relationships aren't solely about sex, but I'm more frustrated than I am having a good time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I was sighing in relief. It wasn't about Sora. I could see that. If we'd had a good relationship from the get go, having Sora here would have been barely a blip on the radar. "Well, I am sorry that you felt the need to dye your hair that color...Although, I think that it looks fine on you." I chuckled, because for some odd reason, it did suit him. "Is it too much to ask that we can stay friends? Or would that just be weird?" I hope it wouldn't seem weird...he was supposed to cut my hair next week and I didn't want mine dyed pink or something in some sort of weird retaliation

"I'm enjoying the pink myself, it's quite the magnet in club-" He cut himself off, falling silent. "Okay, before you freak out, I'm gonna to explain. Yes, I went out clubbing without you. Yeah, it was a gay club. No, I didn't cheat. I just couldn't seem to figure out how I felt about you, and Paulette invited me to the club, saying that if I could feel attracted to someone other than you and actually want more? That would be a clear sign..." He cleared his throat. "Now you tell me if you still wanna be friends."

I scowled, but really, it didn't matter. Letting the feelings of annoyance and anger roll off of me for a second, I realized that I didn't care that much. But still, come on. "Nah, that's fine. I mean, kinda not, but we can both see that we aren't into each other. So, yeah. Friends." A huge weight seemed to lift off my shoulders at my words and I smiled for real, the first time since yesterday.

"Good. Now I'm gonna celebrate my single status by going out and not feeling guilty about it. Just so you know that I'm not expecting either of us to wait any amount of time before dating again..." He trailed off, and since I knew him, it sounded meaningful. "See you, Riku."

"Um, yeah." Click. Sitting on the side of my bathtub, I glanced down at the phone and bit my lip. That was a very loaded sentence and I wasn't sure I could admit to myself what he was really saying. Although, I think I knew.

I checked to make sure that Sora wasn't in my room anymore before going out and getting dressed in some basketball shorts and my favorite t-shirt. I was feeling hungry now and that cheese pizza he'd ordered was starting to sound really good.

"Sora?" Looking around the living room really quick, I noticed that he wasn't in there, so I figured he was in his room watching movies or something. Knocking on the door really quick, I waited to see if he would answer. He didn't answer so I decided that he was probably listening to music with the headphones that I bought him. Giving one last knock, I turned the knob and opened the door. "Sora? Everything okay?"

Well, I certainly hadn't expected the following. That being that Sora was standing on his bed, headphones covering his ears, his eyes closed, hands in the air and he was snapping his fingers to a rhythm I couldn't hear, but more importantly, he was shaking his booty left and right, back and forward, round and well, round again. My dick twitched. Not a good thing when you're wearing thin and spacious shorts. Really. Deciding that I should stop him before I embarrassed my self, I moved around the bed so that he could hopefully notice me. Anything to stop the dancing.

It took him another shake of the hip and jump on the bed before he realized someone was close, leading him to freeze and pop his eyes open. I'd expected him to be embarrassed about walking in on him like this, but he smiled at me instead. "Hi. The pizza is in the oven at a low temperature so it wouldn't go cold." He said. "This Lady Gaga person has a very strange computer sounding voice..." He then informed. "But it makes me want to dance. Which is okay, because this article on the internet said that it was healthy to dance whatever way you wished."

"Oh, sorry. I thought the pizza was in here." Blushing and rubbing the back of my head, I just avoided looking at him and went back towards the door. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't know what to say. 'Oh hey, I just broke up with my boyfriend and as you were privy to a fight we had, I just wanted to let you know'. Yeah, not really something I felt I could talk about. It was so fucking embarrassing.

"Wait for me!" He said quickly, bouncing off the bed and following me out of his room. "I didn't eat from it yet either." He'd waited for me? "How was it with Marluxia? Everything better?"

"Oh, well. We've decided that we aren't really compatible." I chuckled weakly. "It was a long time coming apparently and so we decided that we are better apart." Walking into the kitchen, I got two plates out and grabbed a few beers from the fridge. I figured that since he was from the past, and they really didn't have drinking laws back then, he could drink if he wanted to.

"Oh!" He said, surprisingly cheerful. "I mean, oh." That 'oh' sounded curious. He cleared his throat, trying again. "Oh..." Lowering his voice, he managed to make it sound somewhat sad slash apologetic.

Arching an eyebrow at him, I pulled the pizza out of the oven and set two slices on my plate. "You don't really seem that surprised. Of course, with the way we were fighting last night, I'm sure you figured we were over right after that." Sitting at the bar, I took a bite and enjoyed the melting cheese that landed on my tongue.

"I'm very surprised." He said truthfully before taking a bite out of his slice. "Are you sad about it?" He asked then. "Lady Kairi says that chocolate can help when you feel upset. I can get you some chocolate."

Chewing, I shook my head. "Not really. Like I said, we'd been on the outs for a few months, but with work and being so busy, we honestly didn't really notice anything unusual." Shrugging and taking another bite, I glanced at Sora. "How have you been doing? Sorry I didn't call or anything last night. I just ended up going to play at the casinos, you know, to distract myself. I felt bad that I left you alone here." I needed to get him a cell phone. That way, he could always get ahold of me. I had a sneaking suspicion that he'd gone out shopping by himself a few times, and I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"You didn't stay at Marluxia's...?" He edged. Frowning, I shook my head since I hadn't. He sighed in what sounded relief. "Oh thank god..."

I choked on my pizza and coughing, I turned to Sora with my eyebrows raised. "What? You mean...wait, a second." Shaking my head, I grabbed my beer and took a swallow, trying to catch my breath. There was only one reason that I could think of that he wouldn't want me to spend the night with Marluxia. And I hadn't been expecting it. "Sora? What do you mean?" I reached out and put my hand on his arm.

He looked like a deer stuck on the middle of the road spotlighted by car lights. "I... I-" He stuttered out, his eyes widening considerably while he gulped. "Sorry!" He squeaked out, jumping out of his chair and rushing out of the kitchen. A few seconds later I heard his bedroom door close.

Not good. I dropped my slice of pizza on my plate and jumped out of my chair and walked quickly to Sora's door. Raising my hand, I quickly knocked. This, I was not expecting at all, and I wasn't going to just let this hang over my head. My day had been shitty enough as it was, and I didn't want to be awkward in my own house.

"Sora? You okay?"

"Fine. Please don't come in."

"Sora, I won't come in if you don't want me to. But, can you tell me what's wrong? I'm a little in the dark here." By a little in the dark, I meant that I was pretty sure that I was attracted to him, and his outburst was giving me the impression that he liked me, but I didn't want to assume anything. I mean, the guy was fucking hot, brilliant and from the past. It would be a little arrogant to think that he had feelings for me, just because he said something like that.

I heard a thud, making me realize he'd let himself drop against the door when his voice was much closer, "I know this only complicates things and I certainly didn't intend to bother you with this as I'm already taking up so much of your time." He murmured, sounding strained. "But I was very jealous of Marluxia."

My mouth dropped open, and my face flushed. "Oh." I said quietly. Putting my palm up against the door, I rested my forehead against it. "Sora. I...I don't know what to say. Except, that I'm actually happy that you felt jealous. And stop thinking that you're bothering me or taking up my time. If I were truly annoyed, I would have left you in London."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, I couldn't know that, could I? In 1910, we take people in whether it bothers us or not and put up a polite act." He fell silent then, or paused really as he continued softly. "Are you really happy?"

"Yeah." I thought back to how many times I'd laughed with him, my favorite being when we watched my entire Disney collection together. Licking my lips, I asked, "Are you?"

"With what I feel for you? I didn't at first, it was very bothersome while you were with Marluxia." He admitted. "I felt bad for feeling so happy when you told me you weren't with him anymore."

"I don't really know what to say." I chuckled weakly, not quite believing what was going on. Sora had feelings for me. Sora. Boy wonder from the past. And yet, it wasn't quite a good thing. The past..."The curse..." I said softly against the door.

"I don't want to go back."

My heart jumped at his words and it took everything I had not to rip open the door and an pull him into my arms. He wanted to stay. I wanted him to stay. It was too perfect, and then I remembered a certain problem. Reno.

Pushing him to the back of my mind, I focused on Sora. "Why?"

I heard him take in a shaky breath. "I like it here, Riku... I feel at home in this time period while in 1910, I just sort of float along with what is pushed my way. And it's not so much about the technology and all that..." He sighed. "I never minded being the 'poor painter', because I didn't know any better. Going back to that now? I don't know if I could do it. I'm allowed to be more than that, and 1910 isn't going to let me."

I opened my mouth to agree, but there was more. "And Ri-" I blinked at the fear in his voice. "The first world war starts in 1914... That is barely 4 years away. And then 25 years later the second world war... I know it's cowardly, but I don't want to be part of that history." He sighed heavily enough for me to hear through the door. "And you... I just can't picture myself going back and not seeing you every day. All those things combined? Yes, I don't want to go back. The only way I will is if Larxene doesn't give me a choice, and even then? I will demand she find a way to erase my time here in 2011 out of my memory... Not because I want to forget, but because if I have to go back and keep the memory of you and this world? I will never be happy again. And of course, having future knowledge on disasters that are going to take place? Surely not good for the soul..."

"Sora..." My voice trailed off, I wasn't sure what to say. My hopes were high and I was really not sure they should be. "I don't want you to go back, either." It was the truth.

"That's nice to hear." He murmured. "Is it just me, or was this a lot to take in?" He asked nervously. "Part of me wants to come out and see you, but you only separated from Marluxia today and then of course there's that little past thing to worry about."

I nodded. "Yeah, I...should just let you rest." Not really what I wanted, but he was right. We needed to have some space between us. Taking a step back, I exhaled shakily. "I'm just gonna...step out for a bit."

"No," He said quickly, "You didn't sleep." He then reminded. "I can step out."

"Sora." I rolled my eyes. "It's fine. Really. I'm not going to kick you out."

"Alright. But promise me you'll sleep."

Uhh..."Yup. Promise. Cross my heart." Walking over to the door, I grabbed my keys and wallet. Hmm, where to now? Locking the door behind me, I headed to my car. Maybe the casino? I'd done pretty good the night before. Not the Bellagio, though. Maybe the Mandalay Bay? They had a pool...

Settling in the driver seat, I buckled my belt and then reached up to make sure the rear view mirror was in order, but just as soon as I looked into it, I yelped and jumped back into my chair.

"Hi sweetcheeks!" Larxene's... projection? I looked behind me, but she wasn't sitting in the backseat. "I'm in your mirror. How's it going?"

"Umm, fine?" Gulping in fear, her powers were freaking me out, I nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. What can I help you with?"

"So your cuz, Reno?" As if I'd forget. "He nearly broke the curse today. But then that tailor, Saix, had to go and ask him out on a date and Reno of course accepted. It's not a bad thing, but since he knows he has to leave at some point, it's selfish of him to let himself and Saix feel things for one another." She rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "Good thing though, Saix is aware of the situation, so at least he's not lying."

"Oh. Yeah, that's great." Reno. The curse. If he broke it Sora would have to go home. "Um, so. Here's the thing. Sora's doing really good here. Can you just bring Reno back? Do you have to send Sora home?"

Her eye twitched. "Err, yeah, see, the reason Sora got pulled into the future in the first place is because to do a spell where you send someone back or forward in time? Yeah, there needs to be a switch to keep the balance afloat. So, when Reno has learned his lesson? The portal will re-open and if Reno passes through, then Sora will be forced to go back." She shrugged. "So I guess you gotta cross your fingers and hope Reno remains a selfish bastard and doesn't break the curse, or that he doesn't want to go back to 2011 when he does break it."

I chuckled without humor. Reno? Not wanna come back? Yeah, and Bill Gates used an iphone. "So, I take it you're here to warn me then. Don't worry. I know better than to get attached." Waving my hand at my car, I grimaced, "See? I'm avoiding making things more complicated."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so sure, Riku. He actually asked me how I was doing last time I spoke to him..."

"Yeah. But he'll wanna come home. No question there." Let's just hope he wouldn't flip out when he saw the charges I was running up on his card...

She pursed her lips. "Hmm'kay, well you know him better then I do. He's your family after all." She said pointedly, sarcastically, which made sense since although Reno had cut himself off from family, it's not exactly like we'd tried on our side. "Look, Riku, ask yourself this. Whether you know for sure Sora goes back or not, do you really want to miss out on what you could share with him?" She grinned. "Yes, I know everything. He's very much on your mind right now. Anyways, if you'd rather not get involved with him because you're afraid of getting hurt? I can completely understand, but then I'd rather move Sora to another location until he has to return."

"No! Don't move him!" I yelled, then blushed and hoped she wouldn't fry me for yelling at her. "I honestly feel something for Sora, but isn't he going to get hurt in the end if I start something with him? That isn't fair at all!" Licking my lips, I frantically tried to think of a way to reason with her. "I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want you to move him. Can't we just...forget about what we feel? Don't you have like, a potion or something that could protect him? Make him forget any feelings he has for me?"

She smiled softly, something rare I could tell. "You are nothing like your cousin..." She murmured. "I don't have a potion of the sort," I nearly sighed in frustration, "But... I can make him forget his time spent in 2011 if he returns to 1910..." She suggested carefully. "Only him though. Memories are fragile... One must remain aware while the other continues clueless."

I quickly nodded. "That's fine. I'm okay with that. Just, I know this is a big thing to ask, could you, I don't know, make it so he is safe from the war? You know, the World Wars? He's an artist, for god's sake. He has no place there."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I aided a certain Cloud Strife from 1910 once. Very unfortunate family history... He was to die on the boat trip to America. I didn't let it happen, disguised myself as an old lady and fed him potions every day to make sure he'd stay stable until he got off." She smiled. "He met someone in the west... Squall Leonhart. They live on a ranch now. I could send Sora there."

Sighing in relief, I nodded. "Okay. I'm pretty sure that he'll be okay then. Thanks." That was good. He'd get out of England, a place that had been hit pretty hard during the wars, and I figured that he would be safe in America. And living with two other gay men, he'd be taken care of. Smiling at Larxene in the mirror, I figured that I owed her one. "Just let me know if you need anymore help. I don't mind."

"I need you to show that boy how you feel for him, is what I need." She clipped out. "And you need it too, he'll touch you like no other has." She frowned. "As in, touch your soul, not sexually. Although..." She snorted. "Anyways! I gotta go, so I'll talk to you some other time."

"Wait! What?" I forgot she was in the mirror and my fingers stung from where I'd tried to reach out and stop her before she disappeared. "Shit." Sticking them in my mouth, I glanced at my apartment. Thinking about her words, I threw my car into reverse and headed downtown. What had she meant, touch my soul?

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - a couple of days later<strong>

It was very hard to concentrate on the right emotion in this instance. I was scared for what the future I'd have were I to go back to 1910, I was afraid of the kind of future I'd have if I happened to remain in 2011, I mean... I wanted to stay, definitely, but it was a very big step to take. But the emotion that stuck out the most was that warmth in my chest that had settled there when Riku had made clear that he liked me in the sense that I liked him. I could barely believe it. I was nearly six years younger than him, I'd thought the age difference would bother him very much. Not that it bothered me, but Marluxia calling me a 'kid'? I'd instantly thought Riku thought of me like this as well.

The fact that I was clueless about 2011 wasn't something I'd believed attractive. I was constantly asking him questions when we went outside and I saw something I hadn't seen before. And... he was so beautiful. I'd sketched him a couple of times when we'd both been sitting in his office. He didn't mind if I sat on the couch while he worked, and since he was so concentrated, he didn't really notice how much I stared. It was so very hard to get him right on paper... His charm and gaze were things I could never get right, and those two things were so important in the way he looked.

Riku had come back the day after we'd had our conversation through the door. He swore he'd had his fingers crossed when he'd made me the promise he'd go sleep, that he hadn't actually broken a true promise. I suppose it was alright then. Seeing him that next day? It was awkward and I knew he didn't like awkward so I'd tried very hard to seem like it didn't affect me as much as it did, try and make things more comfortable. He'd tried as well and I suppose it had paid off. Of course when I went to bed later those nights I'd fall asleep with a frown. This situation was strange, knowing but not being able to do anything about it as we wanted to avoid getting hurt when I had to leave.

We didn't avoid each other physically. I mean, we were present in the same rooms and didn't leave it when the other entered. We still ate dinner together and I still came to sit on his couch in his office while he worked. But we didn't talk much anymore... Whenever a day had gone by I wondered if the next I'd be going back to 1910. Did I have the choice to stay? I'd called for Larxene, but she hadn't answered as of yet.

Until now.

Hitching up the towel around my hips, I peeked my head out of the bathroom, making sure Riku wasn't there before making my way back to my bedroom. Once inside, I walked over to the dresser, frowning as...

"You looking for this?" Whirling around at the sound of Larxene's voice, I raised an eyebrow at her as she dangled my boxers from her index finger.

"You have no sense of privacy, do you?" I asked, snatching the piece of clothing from her and then gesturing for her to turn around so I could get dressed. Smirking, she turned her back to me and let me do my thing.

"Not really, no." She agreed easily. "You've been calling for me?"

Pulling up the boxers, I quickly pulled a clean shirt over my head before answering. "Yes. For days now. A tad late, hmmm?"

She snickered. "Testy. Alright, well I'm here now. Tell me everything that is on your mind, my sweet." She moved to sit at the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside her.

Biting onto my bottom lip, I suddenly felt nervous, not sure if I was allowed to ask her such a thing... Sitting down, she took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Giving her a quick smile, I breathed out and nodded. "I don't want to return to 1910, Larxene."

She smiled, "Is that so?" I nodded my head determinedly. "Well, I suppose I can't force you."

I blinked. "I... What? Are you saying...?"

"Yes, you heard me right. I can't force you to go back." She chuckled softly. "From the looks of things, Reno won't be forcing you either, he seems relatively content in 1910 and I don't think he'll want to come back."

I jumped up. "I have to tell Riku!"

She grabbed my wrist, tugging me down. "No, no, no. This is going to be our secret."

My eye twitched, "Why?" I shrieked.

"Because Riku needs to believe in his cousin by himself."

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because..." She cringed. "Well, there's this tiny rule that I-"

I smacked her over the head, "God damn you, Larxene the friendly neighborhood witch!"

Grabbing onto her head, she looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Mean..." She mumbled. "Okay, well, ease down. It's nothing major. It's just that for the curse to be broken, not only does Reno need to learn his lesson, but someone from his past, or a person he's hurt, must believe in him in order for it to... work."

I puffed out some air, hanging my head. "You really suck."

"Easy, sweetcheeks, or I'll curse you too."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Hello?" I waved at my bodily self.

She ducked her head, "Right. Sorry. The side effect sort of is a curse. Anyway. Riku is Reno's best bet. For the curse to be broken, Reno must learn his lesson, and Riku must learn to believe that Reno can do it without getting updates from me or you."

"But if he doesn't want to come back, why would he need to break the curse in the first place?" I asked curiously.

Larxene smiled softly now. "Cause it matters to him now. He wants to be good. He wants to prove to the one he loves that he's worthy."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I make very good points. Was that all though? Cause I'm on a tight schedule. I have a love potion to deliver in Argentina and a marriage between two witches to perform somewhere in Poland."

I waved my hand flippantly her way. "Yes. Go." Poof. Coughing as she left a cloud of lavender smelling smoke, I stood and then continued to dress myself, pulling on a pair of pants before making my way out of the room...

I wasn't allowed to tell Riku about being able to remain in 2011... Even though I was going to have to lie until Reno broke the curse, I felt giddy. Riku was smart and he'd understand why I'd had to lie. Also, it's not like Larxene was giving me much of a choice to begin with. Not if I wanted to stay here. Which I did... And now when I would looked at Riku... I didn't know, but I did feel the need to see him very much right now.

"Riku?" I asked. I don't think we'd even spoken each others names in the last couple of days. Stepping into his office somewhat shyly, I stared at his back as he sat behind his working space. His silver like hair was flowing over his shoulders and even though that is all I could see of him, I felt so ridiculously much for him, just that glimpse had my heart racing. Which made me feel like an idiot, but I don't think that bothered me all that much.

Spinning around in his chair, he gave me a soft smile, then his eyebrows furrowed. "Sora? Was Larxene here? I smell lavender..." He tilted his head to the side and gave me a once over. Uh oh... I actually felt really bad for having to lie. I didn't want to lie to Riku. Maybe I could just avoid the subject entirely.

"No..." I said carefully.

"Oh, um, must be something else." Shrugging his shoulders, he asked, "What's up? Did you need something?"

What did I want? "Nothing, I suppose. I just wondered where you were." Well, that was lame. Lame was a new modern day term I'd learned and I liked it. Lame. This was lame because he knew that I knew where he was.

Raising an eyebrow, he stood up and crossed his arms. "Oh really? Where I was, huh? What's up, Sora? Are you sure Larxene didn't pop in to see you?" He stepped towards me. I pressed my lips tightly together, knowing for sure I was better off not speaking at all. So, I smiled at him, nodding my head. He took another few steps forward, totally invading my space, and quirked his eyebrow at me while tilting his head and smirking. "Sora, if you've got something you need to say, spit it out already."

I breathed in shakily, not quite sure he'd ever been this close before. Swallowing nervously, my eyes fixed on his face, absorbing every little detail of his features, realizing that if I got to stare at him from this up close? Maybe I could get that sketch right.

"You're so beautiful..." I breathed out, it taking me five seconds of silence after wards to realize I'd said it out loud.

Biting his lips, he eyes were weary and he took a deep breath, reaching out to gently cup my cheek. Stroking his thumb across my cheekbone, he smiled softly at me. "Sora, you are too adorable for words. I sound like a complete sap, but it's the truth." He stepped even closer and his bright green eyes seemed to be staring right through me. "Has there ever been a clearer blue than your eyes?" He whispered out.

My heart skipped a beat and when it picked back up after the skip, I knew it had never raced this fast. My cheeks warmed instantly and as his fingertips traced my skin so softly, goosebumps broke out over my skin, his words sending a delightful shiver down my spine. My eyes fluttered halfway closed as I reached up with my hand, taking a lock of his hair between my fingers while I licked my lips and tried to figure out how to respond...

"I-" I interrupted myself by pushing up onto the tips of my toes, eyes now wide as I gently touched my lips to his. His arms were immediately wrapped around me, gently holding me close, but not forcing me. Eyes sliding closed, he moaned quietly and I felt his tongue prodding my mouth, trying to gain entrance.

My body trembled for a split second and I think it's because I realized now just how much I wanted this... Sliding my fingers into his hair, I parted my mouth, moaning shakily as his tongue pressed against my own. His lips were so very soft and they tasted like those mints he was constantly sucking on while working behind his computer. It was a very nice taste, it suited him. His hair was silky between my fingers and his body pressed to mine had my blood rushing.

One of his hands found it's way to the back of my head, guiding me as he deepened the kiss, tilting our heads to the side. The other dropped to the small of my back, hesitating before gently resting on the very top of my ass. Between his hands and his mouth, he was touching my entire body from my head to my knees, and I felt his hips push against mine.

My eyes popped open as our groins connected, but just as soon slid closed again as I let out a low moan, my body melting against his. This loud voice in my head was screaming for me to push for more, that I needed more and the way his palm pressed down on my ass while his hips slowly rocked in a circular motion into me, I had the idea that he had that same voice in his head. My dick had become painfully hard in a matter of seconds and his own arousal pressing into me didn't exactly urge me to shut the voice up.

Pulling back and panting against my mouth for a moment, Riku stroked the hair at the base of my neck. "Sora." He swallowed and his eyes opened partway. "You okay?" His words were punctuated by his hips still pushing against me and his hand still squeezing me. Before letting me answer, he pecked my lips a few more times, running his tongue gently across my bottom lip.

Staring at him, I nodded my head through the daze I felt myself stuck in. "Very-" My head fell back onto my shoulders as if the bone in my neck had vanished when he pressed himself roughly into me, leading me to moan out in pleasure. "Okay..." I finished. His lips touched my throat, my eyes closing as he paid soft attention to the skin there, his wet mouth so sweet there too. "Are you?" I murmured, licking my lips, my fingertips scratching his scalp gently and I moved my hips along with his tentatively.

"More than okay...I've wanted you like this since I first saw you." He murmured against my throat, dropping the hand that had been in my hair down to my hip to grip it. Pulling me against him harder now as his lips ran along my jawline and back up against my lips, he moaned again and started moving faster.

Butterflies stormed through my stomach at his words and while I was already heavily aroused, a tad more was added to it and I quickly gripped his shoulders, walking backwards and pulling him along with me until my back connected against the wall. Once there, I quickly wrapped my arms back around his neck, trailing kisses across his neck, jaw, cheek and then pecking his lips while I made a slightly impatient and whiny noise, trying to push myself up. He was much taller than me, stronger I'm sure too. Hitching my leg over his hip, I hoped he'd get the hint as I continued to press my groin firmly into his.

Before I got too far, he reached down and grabbed my other leg, wrapping both around his waist and holding his hand on my ass as he pushed against my dick with his hips, creating awesome friction. Using the wall and pressing me against it, his other hand was holding my cheek and his mouth was attached to mine, tongue probing even deeper now as he increased the pace he was setting. The kisses became sloppy at some point, the pace with our hips going faster and faster, moans were continuous and gasps for air were regular as it was hard to breathe... but in a good way. It all felt so good, so amazing. It's when I was starting to reach that peak, I had a moment where I wanted to slow myself down, make this last as long as we possible could.

But I'd opened my eyes and his hadn't been completely closed, giving me view on his beautiful sea green eyes... and although I was very aware, the whole fact of being with Riku like this? I moaned out his name, pulling him close as my teeth latched onto his shoulder, my hips still moving occasionally in aftershock type motions while I remained stuck in the high for a couple of seconds before slowly coming down from it.

A few hip thrusts later and it was Riku who was moaning out my name and his mouth covered mine as his hips suddenly stilled and I felt his entire body shudder. Panting against my lips now, he slowly pulled away, but didn't let my legs fall away, instead he took a few strategic steps backwards and fell onto the couch with me settled in his lap as he caught his breath.

Letting my body do what it wanted, I turned boneless, collapsing forward, my cheek pressed against his chest, body slumped on top of him. I was breathing very heavily, as was he, one of his hands slowly settling on my back, rubbing up and down, leading me to lazily tilt my head up so I could press my lips underneath his chin.

"I like walls..." I murmured.

"I like you with your legs wrapped around me." Placing a soft kiss against the side of my head, his hand moved up and stroked my hair.

"Hmmm, noted." I smiled but then looked up in worry. "I can note that right? This wasn't a one time thing, was it?"

Humming, he smiled and pecked my lips. "No, that was more of a, 'let's test our chemistry really quick so I can convince you to sleep in my bed tonight'." Squeezing my ass with his hand, he adjusted me so that I was a little more on his waist. "Is that okay?"

I felt silly for blushing, but it couldn't always be helped. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs. I hope you are all still with us! I can't believe we are almost to the end of the story and so far I haven't been too cussed out for updating slowly, lol. Got some fucking good news this week, so hopefully things come together. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora-Couple of days later<strong>

The good thing about having been born and bred in 1910 is that sleeping in wasn't exactly something the working station could allow themselves to do. Not even during the weekends. Well, it wasn't all good, because I would love to sleep the way Riku did, but today it was an annoying habit that came to my advantage. Using an alarm would, well, alarm him, wake him and lead him to find out I was up to something. While I actually wanted him to know what I was about to do, I couldn't because Larxene had clearly explained I couldn't give Riku any hint of me staying in 2011. A job interview to become a post officer for morning routes was a rather strong hint, especially because the job would only be available starting in two months. And apparently I'd have to sign a contract that said I'd work there for the next two years. So a very big hint.

If I had still been sleeping in my own bedroom then it wouldn't have been an issue to sneak out, but I was in Riku's bedroom because I knew I was going to be staying in this time period... It was all very complicated and although Larxene was a kind of witch that sort of grew on you and you got used too, I sincerely hoped she'd never bother me again after this whole ordeal was over and done with.

Apparently painting in 2011 was just as hard as it was in 1910. From what I understood you had to become known to make actual good money and I had the impression that you had to die first before being able to become known in the art industry... Painting wise anyway. I'd almost wanted to just continue painting and somehow sell them under my name, 'Sora Kinsley'. But not Sora Kinsley from 2011, but from 1910. Then I'd technically be considered dead. I'm sure my mysterious disappearance on May Third 1910 could help in the 'getting known'. But that felt like cheating, so I'd looked for simpler jobs instead that would allow me to bring in a certain amount of money, all the while being able to continue with my art in the afternoons.

Opening my eyes, I was indeed glad to see I'd gotten up on time without needing the alarm. Of course, the fact that Riku was sort of sprawled on top of me didn't exactly help the case of sneaking out. Smiling down at his head resting on my stomach, his silver like hair spread out over my chest, I let my fingers softly run through the locks, not all that bothered that my thighs were a bit numb as part of his chest and waist rested on top of me there.

He had one arm curled around my shoulder, his other on my hip and I chuckled as I saw that half of his legs were hanging right out of the bed, the blanket only covering his middle. Now I could try and nudge him away, wiggling my way out from underneath him, but... Sitting up, I bent over him, placing a kiss on his cheek that wasn't pressed into my stomach.

"Ri..." I murmured. "I need to go to the bathroom." He'd fall back asleep the moment I was out of the bed.

"Sssoo go..." He mumbled against my stomach and tightened his hold.

I chuckled, tilting my head so I could peck his lips. "You're sort of making sure I can't leave..."

"Ugh...fine." Pushing up on his arms, he managed to roll to the side freeing me from his grasp. His head fell back on the bed and I heard a gentle snore.

I frowned in reluctance as he wasn't holding onto me anymore, disliking being apart from him. It had only been a couple of days since our moment in his office, the kiss that had resulted to him making sure I'd sleep in his bed later that evening and the following nights. We hadn't had sex because he was working quite often and the idea didn't sit well with me while I was lying to him. Sure, the lie was for the better when it came to me and him, but it was still a lie and... Well, in any case, Riku seemed to enjoy the fact that I enjoyed walls very much. So much so, he'd pressed me up against several in his apartment, most of the time it was out of the blue, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, because I did.

Last time I'd gotten back from the small super market down the street of his apartment complex, and the moment I'd stepped foot back inside his flat, he'd pulled me inside, smashed the door closed and BAM! I was pushed up against it, my legs wrapped around his waist and my brain gone to mush because of the way his kisses and touches and everything he did just made me feel.

He made me moan very loudly. Yesterday especially because we'd gone to bed without clothes on, which was new, and then we'd 'dry humped' as Riku called it, without fabric hindering us. That had been brilliant... So brilliant, I'd been moaning so loud, the neighbor downstairs had interrupted us by slamming his broom into the calling, telling us to knock it off.

Letting out an annoyed sound of protest at having to go, I sighed, reaching out and pushing his hair gently out of his face, my heart going gooey as he was just so very beautiful... And of course he was a perfect gentleman and sweet and smart... I was the luckiest guy on the planet, I'm sure. But I needed to go get myself a job now. Retrieving my hand, I moved out of the bed, taking some clean clothes out of the drawer Riku had cleared for me in his dresser and tip toeing my way out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - The next day<strong>

Taking a sip from my Slurpee, I set it back down on my desk and checked the time again, wincing as I noticed that it was past seven. Dammit. Resisting the urge to just stop what I was doing, I grabbed my headphones and started my favorite playlist. It was a good thing that the door was closed. I tended to sing along when I was lost in my work and I don't think I would live it down if Sora caught me singing out loud. If I could just get this done, I could take the next few days off and just hang out with Sora, maybe hang out by the pool or maybe I'd take him on a road trip and he could see desert scenes. He'd been amazed at the lack of green that Nevada had to offer. Everything was in browns and reds.

I couldn't stop the smile I felt on my face as I thought about my, er, the cute little artist that was living with me. He was incredible. Every day I found something more that I liked about him and even though I knew he would eventually forget about me and go back to the past, I was finding it impossible to hold back with him. And after sleeping naked with him...I didn't think that I could hold back from having sex with him. Just once, or maybe more, I just wanted to experience sex with him just once and I didn't care if I had to deal with the pain of him leaving, I didn't care.

Larxene had made everything clear to me. As soon as Reno broke his curse, he would come home. And then Sora would be gone. But that was okay...well, not really. It made my heart hurt even now just thinking about it, but as long as I remembered that he wouldn't remember the time he spent here and the fact that he'd basically be protected from harm, I was okay. I could just focus on him here and now.

Licking my lips, I redoubled my efforts to get this stupid program working right. Sora was probably watching TV or listening to music right now and I just wanted to sit out there on the couch and have him lay or snuggle up into my side and I'd stroke his hair...Realizing that I'd let my mind wander as my fingers hovered unmoving above my keyboard, I turned the volume up on my music and tried to focus. But I could see the very wall I'd pushed him up against that first time and I could imagine him with his legs wrapped around me and letting me push against him again and again...

"Dammit!" Smacking my forehead against my desk, I cursed and decided that listening to my regular music was making me horny for some reason. I just needed, like, an hour and I'd be done. Scrolling through my playlists, I picked my workout one. Something to motivate me. Taking a deep breath, I started again, finally finding my rhythm as long as I didn't let my mind wander to Sora. Nope, not even going to think his name.

"And...done. Fucking finally." I grumbled two hours later. I'd run into an interface problem and instead of just ignoring it til tomorrow and going to bed with Sora, I'd just bit the bullet and finished it. Unplugging my headphones and removing them, my head felt light and my ears were buzzing slightly. Shutting off the computer, I stretched, threw my empty Slurpee cup into the trash and headed to bed. I could sleep in tomorrow that's for sure. Closing my office door, I noticed that all the lights were off, telling me that Sora really had gone to bed. Smiling, I quickly walked to my room and opened the door, letting the hallway light spill inside.

"Holy fuck..." I choked out, as I saw Sora laying on the bed with his arms wrapped around my body pillow and his hips pushed up into the air. My mouth went dry and I felt my body start to respond as my eyes adjusted, showing me that his boxers were riding low and I could see the barest hint of his coin slot.

Leaving the door open so that I could still see, I let my body lead me over to the bed and my palm came to rest against his perfectly round cheek. Squeezing gently, I bent down and kissed the small of his back, loving the feel of his warm skin against my lips. Pulling back, I quickly stripped, my hands only hesitating for a second before I removed my own boxers and I gently got back onto the bed and settled behind him. I put my lips back on his back, while my hands gently palmed his ass. I shouldn't be doing this, he was obviously tired and I knew my body was worn out, but I literally could not think of anything but him.

"Hmm... Ri-" He moaned softly, his eyes were closed and his breathing steady, telling me he was probably still asleep.

Oh, hells...Telling myself that I was acting like some pervy criminal, I gave his ass one last squeeze and flopped to the side, hard as hell and more than a little frustrated. My own damn fault, I know, but that didn't make it any less painful. I had two choices at this point. Excuse myself to the bathroom for a little alone time, or turn away so I couldn't see him and think about something that would hopefully kill my erection so I could sleep.

Sora mumbled in his sleep, a loud sigh as he turned his head on the pillow, eyes blinking open. "Why'd you'stop?" His words somewhat fused together out of grogginess.

I choked. "You were awake? Sorry! That was really creepy of me..."

He smiled, "I wasn't, up until you placed those kisses on my back." He didn't move out of the position, his ass still sticking up in the air. "I didn't think it was creepy, it was nice to wake up like that..."

Giving him a small smile in return, I rolled back over so that I was facing him while laying on my side and I put my hand on his back. "Sorry for waking you up. But in my defense, your ass is in the air and it's really hard to say no to that." Leaning up to place a kiss on his forehead, I sighed. "Go back to bed."

He frowned. "Riku, my ass is _still_ in the air and look," He moved it left and right, wiggling, "It's demanding attention." He looked at me as if I were a mental patient. "What is wrong with you?"

I groaned. "I was trying to be a good host and not have my way with you...but if you insist..." Lunging up, I grabbed Sora around the waist and rolled him onto his back and then quickly dropped on top of him, my arms holding me a few inches above his face and as I smiled. "Happy now?"

"I love it when you have your way with me..." He breathed while I felt his legs move up and around my waist, his ankles above my ass pressing me down so our groins connected. "You look tired though..." His hand touched my cheek in soft gesture, his lips pressing against my jaw. "I have an idea." With his other free hand he pushed against my shoulder, making sure I rolled back over onto my back, moving along with me so he was now straddling my hips, palms flat on my chest.

He was blushing, because although he may not be a virgin, he wasn't very experienced and just shy sometimes. He slowly rocked his hips into my own, but before I could really enjoy the motion, he knelt up and I couldn't protest anymore at the lack of friction since he was getting rid of those boxers.

"Hmm, naked Sora..." Smirking at him, I couldn't stop the reaction my body had to finally having him naked above me. My dick twitched as I let my eyes drink in the sight of him. The light from the hallway making it seem as though he was shining above me.

He was about to settle himself back down on top of me, but he hesitated, looking down at our crotches, licking his lips and then while his mouth parted, his eyes glazing over, I felt his fingers wrap around my cock. Gulping, I let out a moan, as did he when he started rubbing, squeezing the tip and his hips were slowly rolling forward, his own erection bumping into mine and his hand.

"Sora...that feels so good." I cupped his cheek and leaned up to start a gentle kiss. Dry humping was all well and good but I was dying to know what he felt like inside. Was it too soon? My eyes fell closed as his hand moved again and I moaned. Probably...but I'd look forward to that day.

"I need- I-" He faltered in his movements just long enough so he could wrap his fingers around both of our lengths, leading him to shudder and moan softly as now he was getting the same friction I was, the fact that our cocks were squeezed together adding more to it. "I am..." His eyes hooded, he licked his lips and then grinned at me. "Horny." I guess that was his newly learned modern term of the day.

"W-who wouldn't be with a hand wrapped around their cock." My breath was coming in gasps and I was having a hard time not throwing him down on the mattress. Clutching his shoulders, I pulled him down for another kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip. "You say the word and I'll be happy to help you with that..."

He picked up the pace, shaking his head before giving me a sloppy and quick kiss. "It's okay. I'm not going to last..." He panted out, squeezing us in all the right places, never skipping a beat. His hips starting moving again, pushing up into his hand and against my dick. "God, you feel so good..." He moaned, his mouth open onto my own. "Ri- I..." I saw a blush appear on his cheeks while he paused for a moment. "I want you inside me soon."

And that did it for me. With my hand on the back of his head, I kept his lips connected to mine as I moaned, my body tensing as my release was stroked out of me. "Sora...fuck..."

"Riku..." He responded before his hips jerked forward rapidly a couple of more times, his fingers tightening around us and then his body trembled as the orgasm pulled out of him. "Uh..." His muscles unlocked and his body dropped down on top of me, his breath coming out in pants as he wiggled his hand out from between our stomachs.

My arms wrapped around him, loving his weight on my chest, and I kissed his sweaty forehead. God, what I wouldn't do for this boy. "Let's get cleaned off, and then we can sleep." My eyes were closed and I could feel my exhaustion taking over. "Hurry...before I fall asleep..."

"You can stay," He murmured, kissing me lovingly before pushing up and off me, running buck naked out of the room and towards the bathroom to get us something to clean up with.

When he returned, now giving me view on his naked front, he paused in the doorway, grinning before shaking his hips left and right, his now softened dick bouncing in circles, which apparently made my Sora laugh like a very satisfied and happy idiot. Once he was done with his show, he jumped up onto the bed, using a moist cloth to clean me off as he'd apparently already cleaned himself off.

"Thanks." Grabbing the cloth from him, I threw it into the laundry basket with ease, and yanked his arm so that he was back where he'd been before, sprawled on top of me. Sighing in happiness, I let myself kiss him slowly, just enjoying the sensations. "What are your plans tomorrow?" I murmured against his lips.

He laughed giddily. "Since I always wake up before you do, I'm going to tie you up to the bed so you don't get a chance to get dressed again, and then I'm going to paint you in the nude. I've always wanted to try that... paint a naked person."

"What?" My eyes shot open and I pulled back to see if he was serious. "Does that mean you want to paint a picture of me naked? Or you want to actually paint me, as in my actually skin?"

He blinked and then his lips pursed, blue eyes curious. "Well, I meant painting a naked person, so have you pose and then I'd draw your figure onto a canvas. But now that you mention the other thing..." He grinned, "Both." Then he gave me pleading eyes. "It would be very good practice for me, and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to paint anyone else naked..."

Growling, I gripped his butt. "You better not paint anybody else naked..." Easy, Riku...down boy. Blushing, I relaxed my hand. "Sorry, but, yeah. That's fine."

"Don't be sorry, that was very arousing." Pecking my lips, he slid down my body some, settling his cheek onto my stomach, his feet sticking out of the end of the bed as he sighed contently. "Then, unless you are working tomorrow, my plans are that I will paint you naked." He mumbled sleepily.

Petting his head, I smiled and let my eyes close. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - The following day<strong>

We'd again used Reno's credit card to buy me a large canvas on which I could paint Riku. Before being his lover? I wouldn't have been able to do this, not because it involved nakedness, no, I'm sure I'd have enjoyed that very much then too. But because I could never get him right, but now... I knew him better now, on an intimate level and I was certain that this was going to give me what I needed to be able to transfer his beauty on canvas. Of course that didn't stop Riku from being frustratingly uncomfortable.

Frustrating for me because he kept moving around... I was in painter mode, you do not mess with that mode. I kept myself in check though, making sure I didn't snap at him for constantly wiggling his ass on the stool he was sitting on. I'd positioned him on a simple wooden chair without back, his hair loose and the knee at the front pulled up so his crotch wasn't actually visible.

Flinging my brush across the room, I breathed in deeply. "Okay, no. Ri..." Stay nice. He was doing me a favor and he was really trying and I loved him for it... But. "How about we find you a position you'd be more comfortable in?" I suggested, liking that idea.

He blushed and had the decency to look a little sheepish. "I'm really sorry, Sora. I've never done something like this before and, well, every time I look at you...things, er, happen...if you know what I mean."

I blinked. Oh. Oh... "Really?" I asked, slightly giddy as I bounced over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him up so he would stand. "I have no intention of selling this painting or for the world to see it." Hell no. He was my naked man, and mine alone. "Here," Tugging on his hand, I guided him over to the bed.

We'd decided to do this in the bedroom as it just seemed like the most comfortable place to do it. Pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed, I quickly slid my fingers into his hair, pushing forward so he had to lean back onto his hands to stay somewhat upright. Attaching my lips onto his, I kissed him feverishly, having caught a glimpse of the issue he'd talked about, and feeling very hungry for Riku now. But! I pulled back, looking him over and nodding.

"Now stay just like that. And don't worry if you get excited, I promise that I'll be just as hard behind my canvas." Still settled back onto his palms, the position now looked very relaxed, his legs spread just slightly, his entire front visible to me now. Nothing stiff about this position, except maybe his dick. "In fact..." Smiling, I quickly undid my pants, pushing them and my boxers down my legs and then pulled the shirt over my head. "There. I'm going to start over the sketch now."

"Sora..." Riku's voice was whiny and I saw that he was biting his lip. "You are just taunting me now. What kind of boyfriend does that?" My gaze snapped to his and I watched as a full body flush covered his very naked body.

"I don't think I have enough pink to be able to reproduce the blush you're sporting right now, Riku..." I said with an amused smile as my eyes raked over his figure. "So I'm your boyfriend and your lover?" I asked softly, putting my focus on the canvas, sketching him. "I want you to be mine too."

"Thank god. I think I'd be the first person to die of humiliation if not." Quickly rubbing his face, he smiled and repositioned himself. "Am I allowed to talk while you sketch? Or is my mind going to be forced to wander and dwell on the fact that we are naked in my bedroom?"

I grinned. "Both."

He grinned back at me and winked. "So, what should we talk about then? Maybe...oh!" I didn't like the way he was smirking at me and his eyes twinkled evilly. "What's your favorite position?"

"You mean sexually, right?" I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks, letting the pencil shape his locks of hair now. "I- Well..." I hadn't tried that many. I'd read about it on the internet sometime after landing in 2011, but back in 1910... "I've only had sex with one other man and he is the one that chased me out of the village I grew up in. We...didn't really know what we were doing." I cringed. "It kind of hurt." Sex between men wasn't explained... You had to figure it out on your own. Knowing where to put it inside? That was easy, but... "We weren't aware we needed to... lubricate."

He cringed. "I'm sorry, that was kind of insensitive of me. Well," Licking his lips, he gave me a small smile, "What kind of position would you want to try?" The pink was back and I think he was trying to change the subject.

I gave him a quick reassuring smile. "Not insensitive, you couldn't have known. I just thought it would be good of me to tell you because I might be nervous when we have se-" Eyes widening, I quickly pulled the pencil off the canvas and stared at him with a sheepish smile. I hope we'd have sex. I was certain it would be very good and wouldn't hurt with Riku. Clearing my throat, I returned my attention to the canvas, sketching out his torso and arms. "I want to try all of them." I told him honestly, because I really did. I wanted to try everything with Riku. "What's your favorite?" I quickly asked.

Looking thoughtful while still keeping his body still, he answered, "I like the idea of looking at you when we do it." He sounded nervous for a moment before clearing his throat. "Sora, would you rather top or bottom?"

I was focused on a detail right by his neck, a small beauty spot that I didn't want to miss painting in there... "I like the idea of you taking me." I murmured. "I'm not sure I'd feel as comfortable topping. But I don't want you to feel limited to just one way. I just..." Done with the detail, it gave me the space to think much more clearly on the subject we were talking about. I bit onto my bottom lip, feeling myself harden at the idea. "Yes, I'd very much like you to take me."

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and I noticed his rather stiff cock saluting me. "I think I need to tell you that this entire conversation was aimed at finding out what you thought about sex. I actually never had real sex with Marluxia because we kept fighting about it." Sending me a pleading glance, he quietly said, "I was just hoping that it wouldn't be the same with you."

The tip of my pencil broke as I'd pressed to hard onto the canvas when hearing his words. Eyes wide, I tossed the pencil over my shoulder and quickly moved over to him, letting myself drop down on top of him. "Thank you, thank you..." I said against his mouth. "You have no idea how very afraid I was about Marluxia. He seems so very experienced, and I'm not and I thought that maybe I'd be lousy in comparison to him."

"Sora...I don't think you'd be lousy at anything" Kissing me slowly, he kept his hands above my waist, one of them settled in my hair. "And since we both have feelings for each other...There's no way it's going to be bad."

I smiled against his lips. "You're right..." I breathed, sighing contently then as our warm bodies were pressed together. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" I didn't want to go sketch again. Not right now anyway.

"I'm not going to complain." He chuckled and fell backwards onto the bed, me settled gently on top of him. "Sora? Can I ask you something?"

Placing my chin on his chest so I could look at him, I nodded. "Sure."

Petting my head slowly, he grinned down at me. "I was wondering if you would like to go out of town with me next weekend? I have a family get together in San Francisco."

My eyes widened, "You want me to meet your family...?" I asked carefully to make sure. Small bursts of excitement ran through my stomach. It wasn't so much about meeting those people, although I'm sure they were very nice people, it was that Riku... I was important to him. I'd figured, but this just made it clearer in a way. And in 1910, I could have never been introduced to ones family ever. Here I could.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I know it's kind of sudden, and don't take this the wrong way, I'd originally asked Marluxia when we were dating and that's the reason he dyed his hair pink and-"

I placed my hand over his mouth. "I'll come with you."

My hand moved as he nodded his head and I felt him smile into my hand. "Omkmp." Came his muffled response, which I assume meant, okay.

I thought about suggesting we take a nap. Or even if I should continue with the sketch... "Ri..." I started out, placing a couple of kisses against his jaw and chest. "Will you go shower with me?"

"Hmm...shower." Arms wrapped around me and suddenly the world tilted and I felt myself being lifted up and carried bridal style to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku - a week or so later<strong>

I took a sip of homemade root-beer and glanced around the park where my rather large family was mingling, swapping stories, and playing board games. It was the same every couple of years. My grandparents, who believed in big families and had eleven children, threw a party and everyone brought food and reminisced. I'd seen my parents and introduced Sora to them and everyone who'd wanted to meet him. He'd been a great sport about it all, even remembering names here and there.

The trip had been rather relaxing. I'd been so busy this past week or so that I'd barely seen Sora and I was feeling grumpy that all I'd managed to do with him lately is a random handjob in the shower. And that had been two days ago. But I had the next few weeks off, or at least I was taking them off and not answering my phone.

I'd packed us up yesterday afternoon and he'd been excited to see more of the modern world and when I'd told him we might be able to stop at the beach on the way back, he'd glomped me. The drive had been pretty boring and he'd fallen asleep just as we crossed into California and I hadn't woken him up until we got to the hotel. By then, I was dead tired so we'd just gone to sleep. This morning I'd gotten him up pretty early and we'd gone out to get the supplies we needed to make the homemade root-beer that I was currently enjoying. The dry ice bubbling out of the top of the cooler had fascinated him and the swarm of my young cousins. They'd sat and watched it for about a half hour before they each excitedly demanded a taste.

Looking around, I tried to spot where Sora was and hopefully rescue him if he needed it. He was an even bigger hit than the root-beer and he'd already been pulled away to play Frisbee tag with the kids and then that had evolved into a water balloon fight and after that, just a water fight.

I hadn't been able to avoid getting soaked, so I'd set up a defense behind the tire swing and directed my troops, about five youngsters under the age of ten, in bombing Sora's base. He'd taken up position on the other side of the sand box, farther from the water pump. Bad mistake on his part as my team had completely wiped the floor with him. Finally calling it quits, we'd decided to take a break from the kids and dry off. I'd gone to get us some root-beer and now he wasn't where I'd left him.

Using my height to my advantage, I looked around for his brown spikes sticking up. Sweeping over the many relatives that had gathered, I let a soft smile cover my face as I saw all my family there. Ah, there he was! Weaving in and out between different members of my family, I saw that he was talking to my uncle and he seemed excited about something. I didn't catch what they were saying, but as I drew closer and Sora saw me, he excused himself and came over to see me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked, smiling softly and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He frowned. "Well, I would say I'm doing fine if it weren't for the match of soccer your younger cousins are planning." Leaning against me, he sighed. "I don't think I can handle that on top of the water fight..."

Putting my arm around his shoulder, I checked my watch. "Well, we have two choices. We can head out now and sleep in our own beds tonight, or we can stay for a bit, avoid the soccer game and then sleep at the hotel and head home tomorrow. We can come back another weekend for the beach. Which would you prefer?"

"I'd say home if I had my license and could do half." He murmured and then smiled. "We can go back to the hotel so you can sleep properly before we go back."

We made it out of there without any actual mauling, but poor Sora was a hit with all the younger kids saying they were all sad to see him go. I couldn't stop grinning as I watched him say goodbye. The ride back to the hotel was quiet and I kept yawning and blinking my eyes at the road. It was a really good thing I wasn't planning to drive back to Vegas tonight. Not on those stretches of very boring highway that connected Nevada to California. *

"Oh, hey. I just remembered I wanted to ask you something." I smothered a yawn and glanced over at Sora. "What were you talking to my uncle about? You know, right before we left?"

He blinked out of his own sleepiness, suddenly looking excited again like he had when he'd been talking to my uncle. "Oh! You know those paintings hanging in his study?"

Thinking back, I think I remembered what paintings he was talking about. "I think so. Refresh my memory."

He clapped his hands together, "It doesn't really matter what they look like! The point of the matter is that I've technically been in your life all along. You never checked the painter's signature? They're my paintings, Riku! Your uncle did an extensive research on your family blood line, seeking the painting that features Kairi, Ashdown and Axel. He's found all my others, but never that one. We should give it to him."

"Yeah..." Dammit all to hell. I didn't want to think about that right now. Not now after having the time of my life with Sora, meeting my family and doing everything a boyfriend could do. He had to go back. Because I knew that Reno was going to break that curse. How could I not remember every little thing about my cousin after sitting around for the past eight hours talking about family memories?

He used to be the nicest and best cousin in the family; the one that all the kids wanted to do stuff with. Basically everything that Sora had done today, Reno had been the one doing it before he'd come out to his mother. His very judgmental mother who I totally blamed his twisted career on. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that probably too soon, I was going to have to send Sora back to 1910 and basically live with the memories of us together for the rest of my life.

"Sora, I don't want you to go back!" I blurted out as I was pulling into the parking lot of our hotel. It wasn't fair. Right? I wasn't being fair to him, but, dammit! I didn't want him to leave.

He'd been startled by my sudden exclamation, which made sense considering we'd fallen silent for a good couple of minutes now. "Riku..." His voice soft and pained as he turned in the seat to face me.

Glancing away from him, I bit my lip and shook my head. "Sorry. I know that isn't fair, I just...fuck." Unhooking my seatbelt and killing the engine quickly, I jumped out of the car and fished in my pocket for the room key.

Sora quickly followed, his eyes filled with worry. "Riku, where did this suddenly come from? We've managed to avoid the subject for days on end now... Not that I am not bothered with the situation, but... what's going on?"

Walking faster and jamming the room key into the lock, I pushed open the door before whirling around to wrap my arms around him as he came in. "Larxene says that when she sends you back that she'll erase your memories and protect you from the wars. But then I'll have to remember you. I don't want to let you go!" She'd also told me not to tell, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

"Ri." He said, his arms coming around me and holding me close, one hand stroking my back, his lips pecking mine a couple of times. "I..." He looked confused and not three seconds later, he looked furious. There was a moment where I thought he might be angry with me for having made a deal with Larxene, but... "That witch!" He growled. "She told me to keep you clueless so Reno could break his curse. If you were aware, Reno couldn't. She didn't mention that you were going through this though..." Reaching up he framed my face. "I'm so sorry... I-" He looked uncomfortable now, pulling out of my arms as he grimaced. "She made me promise not to tell you something. If I told you then you wouldn't have cared whether Reno broke the curse or not."

Taking a step forward, I took a deep breath, "What did she tell you? How can I not care that Reno is going to break his curse? He's a good guy underneath that shitty job he has, I have complete faith that he's going to break the fucking thing! That's the problem!" Running my hand roughly through my hair, I grimaced. "Of course he's going to break it and then he's going to want to come home! And then you'll have to go back! Some stupid balance shit or something." This just sucked.

"You do?" He shouted, looking perplexed. "You believe Reno can do it?" Slightly surprised by his outburst, I carefully nodded my head. He reached up, hands in his hair as he stared down at the floor with big eyes. "That means the curse is broken... Or at least, it should be."

Breathing in shakily he stepped towards me, his hands clutching my shirt. "Larxene said that Reno had to learn his lesson and someone he hurt in the past or a family member had to believe he could do it. Both of those completed and the curse is broken." I was very sure I could hear my heart shatter... Did this mean our time was over?

"No, Riku! _You_ are the family member that needed to believe in Reno! Reno doesn't want to come back to 2011. He's in love and wishes to remain in 1910. I asked Larxene why Reno still needed to break the curse, and she then told me that Reno now wished to break the curse to prove to his loved one that he's worthy." He paused, blushed and then stepped away again. "I... She told me not to tell you. I've known I could stay in 2011 since... Well, you remember that day we first kissed? I smelled like lavender..."

"You knew?" I don't know if that was good or bad, I just know that it kinda sucked that he knew and I didn't.

"I'm really sorry... I wanted to tell you right away, but Larxene said I couldn't tell you that I knew I could remain in 2011 as you needed to be unaware and believe in Reno without my help or Larxene's." He looked really miserable now, slumping down onto the floor, head hanging. "I should not have cared about Reno's wishes and told you. But I didn't know Larxene had you believe she would take my memory and not yours..."

I dropped to the floor in front of him and pulled him into my arms. "Hey, I'm not mad or anything...And Larxene just agreed with me. I figured that you'd be better off not remembering your time here and she said that she'd erase them. But apparently when you do that, someone has to remember. And that someone was me. But, as long as this isn't a dream, then it doesn't matter." Smiling, I tilted his head back so I could see his eyes. "As long as this is real. You're telling me you want to stay here and that Reno wants to stay where he is..." Pecking his lips softly, I murmured, "If this is real, I don't care about anything else."

He let out a shaky breath, his fingers twinning into my hair. "I promise that it is. I can stay in 2011." He gave me a tentative smile, seemingly overwhelmed. "I found a job as a post officer running morning routes that starts in about a month or so..."

Humming as his hands traced my scalp, I kissed his nose. "I don't know if I like you being so sneaky..."

"I did feel very bad about it. And I really wanted to share the excitement with you. But Larxene was very clear on the matter, saying that I could not tell you about it." He tilted his head up, my lips sliding down from his nose, landing on his mouth.

Tasting the faint traces of the homemade root-beer on his lips, I quickly deepened the kiss pulling him into my lap and deciding that even if I was tired, I would at least get him naked and on the bed so he could sleep in my arms. Moaning softly as I traced his back with my hand, I used my other hand to move his legs to straddle me.

He moaned softly, but broke away. "Can I stay with you? I don't want to get my own apartment..."

Scowling at the very idea, I nodded. "As if I'd let you out of my fucking sight now." Pulling him back into the kiss, I gently lapped at his tongue and felt him respond.

But he broke away again. "I also think that since Reno isn't coming back, we should keep his credit card."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded again. "Yes, yes. Reno's money is now my money. I could probably hack his information and take over all of his financial information. Back to kissing." Trailing my lips across his jaw, I quickly covered his lips again.

Framing his face, I smiled. Finally... Buuut no. "I would also like to learn how to drive a car. Also, since we are keeping Reno's money, we should make your office bigger so I can put my painting stuff in there. Unless you don't want to mix those things up... Oh! I want to try digital art, so I can set up the digital material in the office with you and use the guest bedroom as a space to put my traditional material in."

Sighing in defeat, I finally dropped my hands and sent Sora a wry smile. "I'm glad your sticking around. Really. You make my life interesting." Maneuvering so that I could lift us onto the bed, I groaned as I stretched out. "Bedtime. We can plan it all out tomorrow." Closing my eyes, I started fake snoring, waiting to see what Sora would do.

He moved over the bed and I knew he was now looming over me, staring down at me. "Will we do it with or without those condom thingies?"

My eyes popped open and my jaw dropped. "What?"

He sat back onto his heels, "When we have sex, will we be using those rubber things that protect from pregnancy and diseases or not? Also, can we try strawberry lubricant?"

Sitting up, I stared at him with my eyebrows raised. "Have you been Googling anal sex?"

He nodded. "Yes. 2011 gives many options to educate yourself on the subject and I didn't ignore them. I know why it hurt the first time I did it, because we didn't use 'lube' and there was no finger preparation. I'm sure you already know, but you are supposed to use three. So, are we using condoms or not?" He pressed.

I licked my lips and shrugged. "It all depends on you. Do you want me to? I don't care either way. I mean, I suppose we should both go and get checked, but if we're clean...I don't care. What do you think, oh wise internet master?"

"Then we'll get checked and do it with a condom in the meantime. Apparently it can take a couple of months before you get the result and I don't want to wait that long to have sex with you." He blushed now, snapping out of his curious, 'all knowing' type trance. "Ri..." I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up too as he shifted around until he lay on top of me, his head on my stomach, feet sticking out from the end of the bed. "Is it okay for me to tell you that I love you?"

Pouting down at him, I nodded. "I wanted to say it first...Now, I'm just going to have to kiss you until you forget and then say that I love you too." Winking down at him, I gently rested my hands on his shoulders.

Tilting his head, he kissed my stomach a few times. "Riku? What do you feel for me?" He asked, laughing softly as he was giving me a fake chance to say it first. "I promise I'll like hearing it as much now as I did the first time you told me."

Playing along, but keeping my voice serious, I reached down, lifting him by the shoulders until his chest was pressed against mine. Staring into what I swear are impossible blue eyes, I said, "I love you, Sora Kinsley. And I cannot quite believe that you are staying here with me in 2011. And yes, we can make the spare room into your gallery and painting studio."

He smiled broadly back at me, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Love you too..." Another kiss. "I'd have sex now to celebrate the happy news and declarations, but I'm tired..."

"Yeah." I agreed. "And I don't have any lube or condoms on me, sorry. Sleep now, play later." I murmured.

"Night..." He murmured, settling his head on my shoulder and sighing contently. Kissing his forehead, I smiled and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be one more chapter...and then the final story in the 'Time' series! Oh my gosh, I can't quite believe it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter for this story guys. Rated M and all for the yummy yaoi goodness. Oh and please watch for the next and last installment of the Time series. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sora - about a week and a half later<strong>

I think the moment both Riku and I found out about every little detail that completed the puzzle that had been our situation, every bit of stress or tension that might have been there before between us, was gone... It was a very strange feeling in a way, hard to grasp as there was nothing magical or any of the like to worry about anymore. I would now live in 2011 with my boyfriend, living in the same apartment. And that was that. While this was a great thing, definitely, I was rather sure both me and Riku were afraid it might get taken away from us again, so we weren't exactly enjoying it in all ways we could.

After returning to Las Vegas, Riku had instantly put my name on the mail box beside his and over the next couple of days we'd moved all my painting material into the guest bedroom, pushing the bed against the wall and it was now more used as a couch than it was a bed as I constantly sat on it to sketch.

Riku had than said that maybe we should get rid of his furniture and buy new ones together so they belonged to both of us. Instead we'd calculated how much it would have cost us to re-decorate and given that money to charity instead, since Reno's account was really, really bursting... So much so, Riku and I didn't actually have to work anymore if we didn't want too. But Riku liked his job and I was looking forward to getting to know the neighborhood and streets through the job as a post officer which I'd start in a couple of weeks.

We had gotten me a Wacom tablet though, along with the Adobe drawing programs that went along with it so I could start drawing digitally. It was hard getting used too, but it was also a lot of fun. Especially because I could just scan in my sketches and paintings and then retouch and tweak them on the computer after wards if I couldn't do a certain effect traditionally.

We'd fallen into a routine. I got up earlier than Riku did. Still, usually by the time I'd taken a shower and got coffee started, Riku would get up, drink coffee, take his shower and start working a couple of hours while I either toyed with the drawing programs on a computer in the same office as he, or I went to my painting room. We took walks sometimes, we ordered food in, and he'd even taken me to a restaurant. We cooked and did the dishes together. Watching movies while cuddled up was something we very much liked as well. And although we did talk and made sure to kiss each other the right amount every day... There was something off. It was like we'd occupied ourselves so over the last week and a half to not be able to bring up the subject of the future together.

We just silently agreed on certain things like my painting room, the office and that charity donation. It was this strange strain that was looming over us, one that was heavier than the issues we dealt with before. We'd figured it all out, but we hadn't gotten any confirmation on the matter. Was Reno alright in 1910? Did he truly not want to come back, or had he changed his mind? Would he ever change his mind? Did the curse really break or did it become worse when Riku and I talked to each other, spilling our secrets and not keeping each other in the dark or clueless anymore?

Or maybe it was just really hard for us to realize that this was real, that I was staying in 2011 and nothing could change that. Sort of like being smacked in the face with amazing news and you need a moment to be able to process it and then figure out how to react to it, only instead of that moment of processing lasting a couple of minutes, it dragged on for a couple of days.

Thinking about it, I was rather sure it was that last one as every morning when I'd wake up beside Riku, the first thing that assaulted my mind was, 'I am going to be waking up beside him for the rest of my life...' Which was a very good thing, it made me feel very happy; it was just very big to absorb.

Running my hands through my hair, I frowned at the wall before me as my thoughts circled through my mind, trying to make sense of them and hoping I could figure out a way to put an end to this irritating stall Riku and I seemed to be stuck in. We weren't on pause, we were on slow motion. Our actions were anyway. My mind wasn't, I really didn't understand why we were being so cautious. Sighing softly, I leaned back into the pillow, wiggling my toes while peeking over to my left, smiling softly at Riku's sleeping form. His arm was flung across my hips, his face pressed lightly into my side and I knew that if I moved down just a bit, his lips on my skin would tickle me. Maybe we needed to learn to start talking to each other instead of letting it bottle up to the point of bursting and then having it burst out.

Letting one hand slip out of my hair, I gently placed it on top of his head, scratching his scalp and pushing the locks of silver out of his face. One thing I was very sure of though, was that I loved him. However strange the situation seemed to be right now, that particular fact didn't waver.

"Why, in the name of god, have you two not gotten laid yet?" I yelped as the voice of Larxene suddenly presented itself in the room and I felt Riku stir out of his sleep.

"She better not really be here..." He mumbled and rolled to his back, blinking his eyes open. Staring at Larxene's figure that had appeared in a cloud of smoke smelling like lavender, I tore my eyes off of her and smiled apologetically down at Riku, pointing at Larxene who was sitting cross legged at the foot of our bed.

"Don't kick me. I'll curse you." She warned pleasantly.

"Dammit..." Holding the blanket to his chest, he slowly sat up and kissed my cheek. "Good morning, Sora." He said smiling, before sending Larxene a narrowed glare. "Morning, Larxene. Why are you on my bed?"

She tested the bed springs. "It's comfortable." Pointing out the obvious she sent him a sweet smile. "So, how'd you guys sleep? Good? What's for breakfast?"

I grabbed Riku's shoulder, keeping him from pushing her off the bed. "Don't push your luck, Larxene." I warned.

She grimaced. "I sorta prefer Reno now."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really...?"

"Yes. It's the tailor that bites, not Reno. He's one big softie, so it seems." Saix? He liked men? Woah...

Riku snickered and elbowed me. "Told ya he'd break it."

"Anyways..." Larxene drawled out. "The curse is officially broken. Reno will remain in 1910 while Sora will stay here in 2011. I'd like to point out that I can't actually change this, so if you suddenly changed your mind? Tough. You're not going back. You're stuck in 2011 forever."

Riku shifted on the bed and bit his lip. "You're sure? He's staying?"

Larxene pursed her lips, looking at us carefully before waving her hand, a short knife appearing out of nowhere which then dropped into the palm of her right hand. Lifting her left, she cut a quick X in the center of that palm, the blood flowing out, but when she spoke it was like time rewound and the blood moved back into the wound she'd cut.

"Witch's promise." She said solemnly, the wound now fading, her skin no longer marked and the knife she'd been holding was gone too. My lips parted and that strain I'd been feeling the last couple of days was slowly lifting it's weight off my shoulders. "If that wasn't enough, you can destroy the painting..."

"Hey!" I frowned. "I spent months on that thing."

"We don't have to destroy it, no worries. I'm sure she's telling the truth." Riku smiled, putting his hand on my leg and squeezing it gently.

Larxene nodded in satisfaction. "Awesome. Now that everything is settled and done with, happily ever after and all that jazz... Can I get some pancakes? I'm on a tight schedule. Have to free some goblins in a French forest, get my hands on some pixie dust for a spell that'll remove acne, I also have to get my ass in Russia and make sure one of my whacked out fellow witch sister's doesn't claim in a shout out to the world that she's the lost princess Anastasia."

"We're making pancakes? Is that the future? Cause I was thinking eggs...maybe some bacon?" Smirking, Riku yawned and smacked his lips.

Jumping off the bed, she walked out of the bedroom and we could then hear her shout from the kitchen, "Just fucking feed me, okay?"

I grinned, flopping down on the bed. "How much better do you feel?" I asked Riku softly.

"Um...better? Very." He paused. "And horny. As in I really don't wanna get up and feed the crazy witch in my kitchen."

"You better!" Larxene shouted. "Or I'll turn your thingy green!"

I patted his chest, moving out of the bed. "And just because you called it 'your kitchen' and not 'ours', I'm going to feed the crazy witch and deny you any type of sex." Until she was gone anyway.

"God, the world hates me..." Dropping back on the bed, he threw his hand dramatically over his face. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Chuckling, I walked out of the bedroom, scratching my ass as I made my way to the kitchen, seeing that Larxene had started on breakfast herself, mixing the pancake batter. There was something on my mind, something that I'd been thinking about as I discovered and learned more about the unfortunate history back then. Everyone I knew in the past was potentially in harms way, some more than others.

"Larxene?" I asked carefully.

She smiled at me, "Yes. I'll send Hayner to the west in your stead to keep him safe."

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Riku <strong>

I don't remember who's idea it was that we go to London to retrieve Sora's painting, but I just remember that I'd felt it was a good idea. If Larxene had mentioned it in any way shape or form, I wanted to get it in our possession as soon as possible. Who knew what would happen if the magic she'd used wasn't really over with? Better us to deal with it than some poor fool. The weight that had been hanging over us was gone, things were normal...er, as normal as they could be when it came to love and time travel. The morning after Larxene left, we booked our flight and just to be a little extravagant, we'd booked a luxury hotel for when we got there.

I'd done a little research on the house that Sora's painting was in, and it didn't seem to be owned by anyone, or rather, it was owned by a historical society and they didn't have a use for it at the time. We could easily sneak in, get his painting and sneak back out. I suppose we could have purchased the house, but we really didn't need a summer home in London even if we did have the money. So, we'd sneak in, grab the painting and then ship it back to the states as it wouldn't fit on the plane and hopefully the historical society wouldn't be checking up on it for awhile.

I'd made sure to pack plenty of condoms and strawberry lube for our time spent in London, and I snickered as I zipped my suitcase closed. I hope that I remembered that correctly. As fun as it would be to take Sora into one of the novelty sex shops in Las Vegas, there was one on every corner it seemed, to pick out what kind of lube and things he wanted, I'd decided that it would be a surprise. That hotel in London was going to be perfect. Almost like a honeymoon and I was going to have my way with Sora even if it killed me.

The flight to London was uneventful, Sora seemed almost a pro at traveling by now and since I'd opted for first class seating, it was relaxing as well. Of all things that amazed me about Sora was his ability to adapt to this time period. I mean, he could use a computer, flying didn't bother him, and when we got back we'd be working on getting him his drivers license. If I didn't know any better I would assume that he'd been born during this time period.

I glanced over at him as we got into the shuttle that would take us to the hotel and I could see him watching the buildings with a new eye. When he had first realized that he was in the future everything was just overwhelming, but now, he was pretty much assimilated and he was watching everything with new eyes. Maybe we'd rent a car and he could give me a tour of his hometown.

As the taxi pulled in front of the hotel, I gripped Sora's hand and smiled. "How does it feel to be back home so to speak?"

"You're home now. This is a vacation." Tugging on my hand, we climbed out of the vehicle, getting our luggage out of the trunk. Kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand, I stared up at the hotel in awe. It was really nice. Apparently, because I'd reserved a penthouse suite, they thought we were really rich and everyone, including the hotel manager, seemed very anxious to please us. Not that we weren't rich, thanks to Reno, but it was very weird to me when they offered to actually unpack our suitcases for us. Tipping the bellboy, I sighed in relief as we were finally left alone.

Walking over to the bed, I fell forward on my face and just sighed into the soft comforter. "Sora, this bed feels fantastic!"

"So is your ass." I popped my head up in surprise as I felt him lie down on top of me, his hands pushing up my shirt while his lips trailed kisses up and over my back. Humming as his lips tickled my sides, I maneuvered my shirt over my head and rolled over as he hovered above me. Grinning, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss him, nibbling on his lips instead of deepening it. "So, Sora. What should we do, hmm?"

His hands we're grabby, already undoing my pants and trying to pull his own shirt off at the same time. Eyes filled with lust and his breathing was already picking up. "Soft bed, flowers on the night stand, dimmed lights and your boyfriend is horny, currently trying to rip your clothes off. I know it's not Paris, the most romantic city in the world, but please tell me London will do the trick instead." His mouth dropped down to my neck, paying attention to my skin there.

Trying to resist so I could tease him, I bit my lip to hold back a groan. "I guess London will do." I smirked.

"Great!" Sitting up, he pulled the shirt over his head, undoing the buttons of his pants and taking those along with his boxers off while I pushed my own jeans and briefs off. Once both naked, he leaned back over me, kissing me softly while my hands ran over his back down to his ass. "I've wanted you for so long..." He moaned against my mouth, our erections bumping into one another.

Finally letting out the groan I'd been holding back since he'd jumped on top of me, I simply nodded as I took the opportunity to just touch his skin. I wanted this to be good for him, I knew I'd enjoy it, but he needed to as well. "Lube..." I mumbled against his lips, trying to tell him I had some in my bag.

"Yes..." His voice breathless, mouth open on top of mine, moaning softly before moving off and away from me so he could get the bottle. I'd kind of wanted him to just lie back and relax while I got the items, but when he bent over to get them himself right in my line of vision, I guess I couldn't really complain anymore. Straightening, he turned around, grinning. "Strawberry! You remembered..." He said in a voice that sounded like he was saying 'you remembered...' in response to something like, 'you didn't forget our anniversary...'

"How could I forget something as important as strawberry lube?" I said, leaning up on my elbows and watching as he walked back over to me, my eyes just drinking in the sight of him. Licking my lips, I wiggled my eyebrows and motioned him back over to me with my hand. "Come on, I'm dying here..."

He grinned, "Can't have that, now can we?" He slowly moved back up onto the bed, placing his knee on either side of me, straddling my waist and offering me the bottle. "I am so lucky..." He whispered, placing soft kisses against my jaw, his arms coming around my shoulders.

Taking the bottle, I quickly rolled us so I could hover over him. Kissing him soundly, I concentrated on his lips as my hands opened the lube bottle. He was going to get the best I could give and I just wanted him to sit back and enjoy this. Pulling reluctantly away from him, I stared down and repositioned myself so I was straddling his one leg while I let hand trail down to wrap around his length. Stroking it slowly, I held the lube bottle above my hand and his cock, letting a slow trickle dribble out and be spread all over and around.

"Uh- Riku..." His voice breathless while his hips pushed off the bed, his dick moving in a quick motion upwards into my hand. His chest was heaving as he was panting, fingers holding onto the sheets while his blue eyes stared into mine.

Dropping the lube bottle so I could put my hand on his hips to hold them still, I chuckled. "Easy there, Sora. We're just getting started." My hand was coated pretty well, so I released his cock and gently spread his legs, trailing my hand under his dick, gently coating his balls and finally stopping with my finger pressed against his entrance. Leaning over to kiss him, I watched his face for any signs of discomfort as I pressed my finger gently inside.

He breathed in carefully through his nose, relaxing his body while adjusting to the intrusion. Kissing me back softly, he smiled. "I knew it wasn't going to hurt with you."

Smiling against his lips, I continued pressing inside of him, knowing that slow and steady was going to make this enjoyable for him, but definitely having a hard time not rocking my hips into the leg I was straddling. "Bend your knee." I murmured, trying to get better leverage in stretching him. Leaning back and away from his kiss, my finger still inside of him, I grabbed the lube bottle and opening it again, I quickly removed my hand and drizzled a bit more, the strawberry scent filling the room.

Dropping the bottle, I saw his knee was bent with his foot resting flat on the mattress. "It will make it a bit easier, okay?" I leaned over and rested my hand next to his head as I went back to his entrance, coating it in more lube as I gently inserted two fingers this time, keeping my eyes on his face again, hoping to see no discomfort.

He chuckled breathlessly, "It feels kind of strange, but not in a bad way..." His eyes closed, tongue slipping out to lick his lips which he then left parted, tiny moans escaping him as my fingers stroked in and out of him. Scissoring, trying to keep it gentle, but still stretch him, I covered his lips and kissed him catching his moans as he panted against me. He was relaxed and so fucking sexy like this. Unable to stop my hips from moving, I bumped my dick against his leg and gave myself just a little relief as I moved my hand inside of him. "God, Sora...I want to be inside of you so bad..." I was moaning with him now, trying to control and hold myself back so it could be good for him.

His hands slid down my sides, fingers holding me tightly as he encouraged my moving against him. "Need you too..." One of his hands went to wrap around his cock, but with a smirk, I swatted it out of the way. He wasn't going to finish without me.

"Bad Sora..." Deciding that it was probably a good idea to add the third finger, I quickly slicked up my hand and bit my lip. This was the moment. "Okay, just to warn you...this might twinge a little..." Trying not to show him my worried face, I pushed the three inside, holding them still as I watched his reaction.

At first he tensed, but he remembered not long after that he wasn't supposed to do that, breathing in steadily as his walls relaxed some, the wince on his face disappearing. "Okay, you can move now..." He gave me a quick smile in reassurance before leaning up, pressing his lips onto my mouth. I worked him slowly and thoroughly, gladly wanting for this to take an hour and have him not be in pain, than rushing it and ending up hurting him accidentally in the process.

Panting, I felt the strain starting to wear on me as he moaned and started moving back onto my fingers. "Sora...I...are you ready? I don't know how much longer I can hold out..." I was seriously having a hard time not just giving in and coming all over his legs.

"Yes." He panted, moving his body up so my fingers slipped out of him. "Quick." He then urged, reaching for a condom and pushing it into my hands with an expectant and impatient look on his face.

I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face as I quickly ripped open the package and rolled it down my length. "It's strawberry flavored too." Snickering as I moved his legs apart and hovered over him, my left arm holding me up as I used my right hand to slowly position myself at his entrance..

His hands grasped my hips and he looked up at me with big blue eyes. "Just push-" He started but then shook his head and before I could stop him, he pushed his ass down onto my length, while putting pressure on my hips to move into him at the same time. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I was now enveloped by his tightness, his movements stilling, leading me to assume he needed to adjust, but it was only a couple of seconds later that a long moan tore out of him, his body trembling and his arms coming around me to hold me tightly against him.

"Holy fuck, Sora..." I panted out, trying very hard to hold my hips still, but dying to pound into him. "You okay? Take your time." But dear lord, I hope I could last. When he nodded, I moved my head down to capture his lips as I gently started moving my pelvis. Oh my hell. Using willpower I didn't know I had, I kept the speed slow to start out, only increasing the rhythm as his legs started pulling me back inside of him faster. Trapping his dick between our bodies as I pressed myself harder down on top of him, I moaned as I felt the lube slide him around, no doubt giving him delicious friction.

But... Taking a hold of his right ankle, I pushed his leg up and he automatically let it rest over my shoulder, his eyes curious for a split second breaking through the lustful gaze he'd been sporting this entire time. "Ri-" He cut off his question with a load moan as I started moving again, the new angle hitting his spot just right. "Jesus christ!" He shouted out, nearly making me want to chuckle at the utterly surprised look on his face.

Moving faster now, finally giving in and wanting to reach that peak as fast and as good as I knew we could, I started pounding into that spot, knowing how good that would feel. Despite what Marluxia had assumed, I didn't exclusively top all of the time, I'd done my fair share of bottoming. I knew that as I wrapped my fingers around his dripping cock and hit his prostate, that I could count on him coming soon.

Faster than I'd expected, even, as I barely rubbed him once and his back arched off the bed while his release pulled out of him, his ass clenching tightly around me and his fingers digging into my skin while moaning out my name loud enough that say had we been in our apartment, the neighbors surrounding us would have complained. Surprised enough that I lost my rhythm and the ability to control myself, I felt my body respond and the most amazing orgasm rippled through me a few seconds later and I threw my head back, eyes closed, hand still holding onto Sora's dick, letting my moan blend in with his. My hips were still slowly moving, milking both of us to the very end, and I fell forward my arms barely catching me, protecting him from my weight.

Opening my eyes finally, I looked down at his sweat dotted face and felt a silly grin cover my face. "Please tell me that was perfect for you...cause I've _never_ had it so good."

His body shuddered in tiny like aftershocks caused by the orgasm, his eyes unfocused, skin sticky with sweat, his hair even more messy than usual and his lips properly swollen. "Can we just stay like this and start over when our erections come back?" He panted while smiling.

Rubbing my nose against his, I chuckled. "How about we conclude our business in London and spend the next week and a half in this bed?" Grimacing, I pulled out of him, missing the connection and flopping onto the bed next to him, boneless now.

He quickly rolled over so he could settle himself into my side, placing the occasional kiss wherever he could reach. "Do we nap and then shower, or shower and then nap?"

"Shower. But only because sleeping covered in cum is very cringe worthy." I chuckled as I leaned up to remove the condom and tie it off, dropping it into the waste basket beside the bed. Looking over at Sora, my breath caught and my heart warmed at his relaxed and happy expression. "Gods, I love you. And holy hell, that was the best sex I've ever had." He truly needed to know that I couldn't be happier with how this had turned out.

He hummed appreciatively, "Hmm, it was amazing..." He agreed. "Love you too, Ri... Very much."

Jumping up and suddenly feeling more energetic, I tugged on his legs. "Come on, up! Shower and then nap! Last one in has to order the room service." Taking a few steps backwards, I waited to see if he would get moving.

It took him a few seconds, but then he giggled, scrambling off the bed and running towards the wrong door, already outside and into the hallway before I'd been able to go after him. He re-appeared though, blushing furiously, his hands covering his crotch.

"That wasn't the bathroom..." He mumbled out sheepishly, quickly skipping towards the only other door available, which was the actual bathroom. Laughing, I took my time, silently thanking my cousin Reno for falling in love so that I could find my love as well.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Riku and Sora,<em>

_What's up bitches? I hope you're liking 2011 the way Larxene told me ya'll were. Thanks for giving up 1910 Sora, I really appreciate it considering I am so ridiculously in love with Saix Taylor, 2011 just couldn't become my home anymore. Ya know? Home is where the heart is and all that._

_So, if you're reading this it means that for some ungodly reason you guys returned to London and decided to check out the painting, which, why, really? But whatever your reasons, I figured why not give this a shot. Which is what this is, thought I'd write you both a letter to assure you that I have no intention of coming back to 2011, and if, for some reason, Sora decides he wants to go back? Too bad sucker, this time period is mine. There. I then stuck the letter in between the painting and the wall. So I guess if you're reading this, you took the thing off the wall. You should really burn it, no offense Sora, but ya know? Avoid having any lingering type magic floating around and all that. _

_Riku, I'm not sure if you care at all, but I want you to know that I remembered world history and informed Saix that we had to move to the country at some point to avoid getting dragged into any kind of war. Not that I don't want to be heroic or anything, but I kinda stayed in 1910 to be able to be with Saix, not fear for his life or him for mine._

_I don't know what our ancestors are up too during the wars, I figure they are safe since, well, ya know, we happened to be born at some point so our bloodline survived. I'm guessing that's when they decided to immigrate to the US. _

_Err... Okay well, I think I covered everything. Saix says thank you and wishes you the best. Oh! Also, if you can, go by the penthouse I rented in London and adopt my cat. He could be dead considering how much time went by... But maybe not since I don't think Larxene would have let that happen. _

_I guess that's it. Bye Cuz. Take care of each other. I'm not going to tell you I love you, Riku, because that would just be weird._

_Reno._

I chuckled at that last bit, and shook my head. "He's such a dork."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have stuck with us so far. This is the fifth story in our Time Series, and by far one of the hardest to write. At least in my opinion:D This and Come in, stranger! were both hard because we had to match timelines with the previous stories. Which we hadn't really counted on when we were writing them, lmao. Reviews are greatly appreciated and for the couple of people who wanted the preview, you know who you are, expect the first couple of pages of the next fic in your inbox. And, because I'm feeling very gracious, I'm gonna spill the title of the very last installment.**

**Alakazam! You're in magic land! will tell the story of the unlucky Hayner and the very awesome Seifer:D Thanks again for all the reviews!**


End file.
